The Sons Of Durin: Goblin-Town
by Writer For Erebor
Summary: When Thorin's punishment for owning the Goblin Cleaver is passed onto his youngest nephews, What will the company do? Fili, Locked away in a cell must listen to his brothers agonized screams while trying to recover from his own injuries and find away out to save his brother. Will the company pull through? Warning: Kili Torture, Fili Whomp, NO SLASH. slight AU.
1. Into The Darkness

**Hello Everyone!**

**I wanted to say Thank you so much to "acciojd" and "thenerdist2000" They both have helped me so much with this story. With out them this story would be more humorous then angst due to my errors lol. So Thank you both so much.**

**Next I hope you all enjoy, it follows parts of the movie word for word, has a song in it from the book, then it is also AU i think. I hope you all enjoy. Please Review! Reviews fuel me and inspire me.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Chapter 1: Into the Darkness~<span>**

Never in all his life had Kili been as terrified as when he heard Thorin yell Fili's name and thought the rock giant had crushed his brother.

Never had he been so serious. His brother meant more to him than anything in the world, so the very thought of losing him was enough to make Kili sick.

Outside it sounded of thunder and great crashes Whether it was from the sky or the Stone giants wasn't for sure but the dwarves were now safe and warm and that is all that mattered right then.

Most the company was fast asleep with their blankets spread out across different parts of the cave, but all pretty close together to stay safe.

They slept soundly besides a few snores from being worn out.

Bofur make a point to stay awake due to he was keeping first watch over the company.

He sat over by the entrance to the cave as he allowed himself to rest a little while he was keeping careful watch, enjoying his pip weed.

Kili and Fili sat at the far side of the cave; besides Bofur they were closest to the cave entrance. They whispered back and forth to each other in hushed voices

"You had me worried brother, I thought that rock had crushed you" Kili whispered to his elder brother, his voice a little shaken.

Fili let out a slightly nervous laugh "I had thought it was going to too," he said seeing blood on Kili's right hand. Fili reached out for Kili's hand to take a look at the cause of the blood.

Kili pulled his hand back out of reflex "it's nothing" he smiled warmly at his brother just glad to see him alive.

Fili raised a brow reaching out once more grabbing his younger brothers hand pulling it to him looking it over, once he was satisfied he smiled "just scrapes, You know it worries me more when you try to hide things," he said not letting go yet

Kili grinned sheepishly "worry wart, it really is nothing." he picked at his older sibling.

"I can see that now" Fili half smirked and flicked Kili's knuckles once playfully letting go of his hand "you know, you can be a jerk at times, Kee"

"Owe!" Kili slightly over reacted before smiling laughing with his brother.

Thorin's walked over by the boys, he looked to be glancing over everyone to make sure they were okay before taking his own bed "Fili, Kili,.. are you alright?" he asked looking down at the boys from his standing position, both them sat on their bed bundles.

Though he would not admit it, Thorin had not been so afraid of losing some one as he was tonight in over 75 years. He was so scared as when he thought the stone giant had crushed Fili.

He practically raised these boys, they were the closest thing to children he had, not to mention they were the light of his sister's life.

Fili gave a nod as a greeting to his uncle "we are fine" then offered a warm smile at his uncle

Thorin gave a nod then seeing the red on Kili's hand he looked to Kili asking the unspoken question. Thorin kept his face composed as usual, for all Kili knew he could have asked only out of politeness.

Then Kili remembered his uncle was not known for being polite and it made him feel better to know his battle hardened uncle took notice of something as small as a scratch on him.

Kili smiled warmly as well "I'm fine uncle, just a scratch"

Thorin seemed satisfied with their answers then spoke "Others are trying to sleep, I suggest you do the same," then he walked off to his bundle and laid down to sleep, he was tired from the worry of the day on top of the weight he carried, not a physical weight but a mental weight...

Each and every dwarf here he felt responsible for. It was his place to get them their home back, to give them a place to belong to.

It was his place to return them to Erebor safely. He questioned his decision to bring the boys along, questioned if he should have left them in the safety of the Blue Mountains.

Fili looked to Kili about to say something when Kili's smile faded and he laid down his pipe which he had been preparing to light.

Kili seeing some blood on Fili's shoulder reached out to touch but then pulled his fingers back slightly not wanting to hurt his brother "Fee?"

Fili looked to Kili then down to where Kili was looking to, he reached up with his own hand placing his fingers to it then pulled back rubbing the crimson between his fingers then looked to his shoulder where the Tunic was ripped, he used his fingers to spread the ripped fabric and looked in it "just a scratch" he answered

Kili narrowed his eyes "let me see!" the younger sibling ordered, wanting visual confirmation.

Fili gave him the hush sign "Don't let them hear you, Thorin will get mad"

"Then show me" he attempted to use a hush tone but his voice still carried across the cave

"FILI! KILI! What does sleep mean to you?!" Thorin barked from across the cave his voice rumbling through the cave in its noble tone irritated at the boys keeping the others from resting.

The boys winced at the yell looking to each other nervous to continue, Fili called out "Sorry uncle" only to hear a snort in reply and a mumble he then looked back to Kili "Really Kili,. My arm is fine, just scraped it on a rock" Fili whispered as low as he could.

Kili gave a slow nod looking a little worried now, his big brown eyes dropping to his brothers shoulder one more time as his brother laid down to sleep.

Kili, finally decided seeing that Fili's arm didn't seem to bother him any, He could relax as well. He laid down and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep as he was mentally and physically exhausted.

Fili was the first to awake from Thorin's yells "Wake up! WAKE UP!" as he opened his eyes and sat up the horrible sensation of falling took over Fili's body as he flailed his arms trying to grab onto something, anything in this darkness but there was nothing there to grab onto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that was chapter one everyone=) It is slow but if you read the next chapter I think you will be drawn in more. Chapter 2 is already written but I was going to post them at different times in hopes of more people seeing it lol.<strong>_

_**Reviews make me happy and fuel me. Comments, suggestions, concerns, please review=) **_

_**Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**~Rem**_


	2. Sang, Sung the Goblin song

**_Hello everyone and welcome back=)_**

**_Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing it really means a lot. Once again I want to thank acciojd thenerdist2000. They have helped me so much! _**

**_I hope everyone is ok with me responding to your reviews through mail like I have been? Idk how to review on the comments XD._**

**_Guest! I Love you=) Please make an account so I can mail you too^^. Are you the same guest from my other story "The Sons of Durin: A Brothers pomise"? _**

**_kililover101 o-o it won't let me mail you?._**

**_Okay sorry this is so long! Hope you all like=) Please please review!_**

_** Okay everyone sorry this one is long just shy of 3k words. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Chapter 2: Sang, Sung the Goblin Song ~<span>**

Fili felt his body hitting and rolling off of rough surfaces and blunt objects, 'rocks' he guessed, as each hit and bruised his body.

Finally he stopped falling when he felt his entire body hit a blunt force under him with no mercy. Was it the ground? He wondered then felt the wood under his palm.

The breath was knocked out of the elder heir; he thought he was in the clear at this point as he tried to catch his breath.

Sliding his arms under himself he started to lift himself off the ground when at that moment he felt a heavy weight fall on top of him forcing him to the ground again then he heard it groan "Kee?" he asked through a grunt then he felt the same pressure a half dozen more times but each weight at least doubled knocking all the air from him.

"Urgh!" he groaned as he felt more weight hitting him from above as the others were landing on him then before long it was over and the company were crawling off him why did I have to be the first to fall? He questioned himself as he started to force himself up, only to see Goblins rushing them from all sides.

He put his back to the wood fence as Thorin did the same then he saw Kili reaching for him.

Both Fili and Thorin reached out for Kili, Thorin taking Kili's right arm and Fili took his left trying to pull him toward them as the Goblins tried to pull him away.

Kili looked frightened by the whole ordeal.

Once they got their grimy hands on the brunette prince they pulled him away. Fili and Thorin tried fighting them but both of them were pulled away as well. The Goblins pushed, jabbed and shoved them in one direction, trying to protect his brother from whatever was ahead, Fili pushed through as if he was simply just fighting and went first in the line of the angry, excited, screaming goblins. Kili was next in line and then Thorin. The others were pushed and shoved behind them.

Fili couldn't look back enough to see who was behind Thorin The Goblins pushed and shoved them across bridges then between parted stone pathways, it seemed like a long way.

The goblins sang on their way to Goblin-Town keeping time with the flap of their feet on the stone and wooden walk ways. They sang;

_"Clap! Snap! the black crack!  
>Grip, grab! Pinch, nab!<br>And down down to Goblin-town  
>You go, my lads!<em>

_Clash, crash! Crush, smash!  
>Hammer and tongs! Knocker and gongs!<br>Pound, pound, far underground!  
>Ho, ho! My lads!<em>

_Swish, smack! Whip crack!  
>Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!<br>Work, work! Nor dare to shirk,  
>While Goblins quaff, and Goblins laugh,<br>Round and round far underground,  
>Below my lads!"<em>

The horrible song fell into silent when they finally arrived at their destination.

They could see a large disgusting looking Goblin ahead of them sitting on what Fili believed was supposed to be a throne. The Goblin was much larger than all the others and very deformed looking.

Fili tried to stand tall but one of the Goblins yanked his hair back causing him to be thrown off balance and his head to jerk back causing him to grunt as he came to a standstill.

He noticed Kili was pushed near the front, not far from him, he had wished Kili would have stayed kept in the back with Thorin so he would not be as visible to the nasty Goblin king.

He saw the large Goblin push off its throne, squashing the little Goblins that were on their knees forming a footstool for their king.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into MY Kingdom? Spy's, Thieves', Assassin's?!" the king yelled in a high voice as if this truly unnerved him.

"Dwarves, your malevolence" a well-spoken Goblin responded showing proper respect to his king

"Dwarves?!" the king barked back.

The well-spoken one responded with "We found them on the front perch" in a matter of fact tone.

"Don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack, every crevice!" ordered the king.

Fili glanced back at Thorin then over to Kili, he noticed they were both staring the Goblin king down in the same way at first as the goblins started ripping into their clothing searching for weapons.

Fili could tell Kili was trying to mimic Thorin's strength as he stood as still as he could.

Fili knew his brother to well, he knew Kili was slightly afraid. Anyone else to see him would have thought he looked nearly as strong as Thorin in a younger form, but Fili knew his brothers body language, his facial expression, every signs, every twitch, his looks, his actions, Fili could read them all easier than he could read his own language.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The king questioned only to be answered with silent.  
>The dwarves did not make a sound nor did they even move. They just stared in disrespect and defiance.<p>

"SPEAK!" the Goblin demanded only to be met with silent once more. This had bothered him even more then the first time "Very well! If you will not talk, then were make you squawk!" He bellowed then added not slowing down "Bring the mangler up, Bring the bone breaker!"

The king then spun around and then he pointed a finger to Ori "Start with the Youngest!"

"Wait!" Thorin called out stepping forward; he would not allow one of his dwarves to suffer because of him.

"Well, Well, well look who it is,.. Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King under the mountain." The king announced then he sarcastically bowed "OH, but I'm forgetting….." he said as he stood up from his bow "you don't have a mountain... you are not a king,.. which makes you… Nobody really" he taunted and smirked .

The king then added "I know somebody that would pay a pretty price for your head,\. Just your head," he laughed "nothing attached. Perhaps you know of who I speak" he had an evil smirk playing on his face "An old enemy of yours, a pale Orc astride a white warg"

"Azog, the defiler…was slain in battle long ago!" Thorin exclaimed.

"So you think his defiling days are done do you?" Laughed the king as he ordered "Send word to the pale orc, tell him I have found his prize"

The Dwarves waited in silent for the most part, while goblins did as their king ordered as the king sang and danced

_"Bones will be shattered.  
>Necks will be wrung,<br>You'll be beaten and battered,  
>From racks you'll be hung.<br>You will die down here and never be found!  
>Down in the deep of Goblin-town!"<em>

The king stopped dancing as he heard one of his Goblins scream causing him to look over seeing the Goblin Cleaver "I know that sword!" he yelled enraged. He rushed forward to attacking the first dwarf he came to which happened to be Fili "HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT HERE!" he hit the golden haired heir several times with his staff, first hitting him in the side, then the other side, then the stomach then the back knocking him to the ground then turned his attention to someone else hitting another dwarf.

The Goblins started beating the Dwarves with chains as the dwarves tried to defend themselves.

After the Goblin king had hit a few dwarves with his staff, Fili looked up from the ground glaring at him as he tried to catch his breath. Fili was on his knees and one hand as he used the other to clutch his stomach.

At this moment he was glad he had went first, otherwise he knew Kili would have been the one to take that beating.

The king spoke again "I have a better idea... We will make the dwarf who carried the Goblin cleaver pay 10 folds for his sins!" he hissed as a smile spread across his face "So which one of you, which one?" The king repeated, looking over the dwarves as if to decide who he wanted to torture.

Thorin stood tall looking as noble as ever as his icy glare bore into the Goblin kings eyes "Orcist is my sword."

The Goblin king narrowed his eyes but knew this must be the truth "I must save you for the pale orc...however, there must be someone here you care for more than your own skin." The king hissed in hopes of being able to hurt Thorin deeper then skin.

The king watched Thorin's face to see if his comment had struck any nerves. Thorin had kept a pretty straight face and did not look away from the Goblin king careful not to give away Kili or Fili. Mahal forbid he accidently look to either of them.

His face however must of given away something, The Goblin king smirked an evil smirk "So there is one here you care for more than yourself" the king carefully scanned their faces, he started at the back, scanned across them all then he moved his eyes up to the front right side of them his eyes resting on Fili "This one, He does not look much like you Thorin, Oakenshield" He spat meaning for it to be an insult "but his clothes look to be in higher quality than the others and there is something about that stare.."

Kili's heart sank as the fear of those words sank in, he was unable to speak or even move 'F..Fili…' he thought in shock, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. When he set out on this journey his uncle had warned him, but he had never dreamed it would be like this.

Fili's heart skipped at the thought of what he will soon be put through, he heard stories of the machines that Goblins built especially for torture. He knew of the tales that folk would not normally speak of due to they said it was too horrible to mention and would bring bad luck but even with this he was thankful to know Kili was safe, he was so relieved to hear Kili would not suffer that fate, that maybe while he was here they might find a way to escape.  
>The Goblin king then ordered "take the rest to the cages!"<p>

Kili then pulled away from the goblin that was trying to pull him back and he found his tong, his courage and his anger. His jaw was quenched as his anger flared in his eyes at the thought of Fili being hurt by these, nasty, disgusting scum.

He did not know what Goblins did to their victims but he was sure he didn't want his brother having any part of it. "You are as stupid as you are ugly, troll snot must be smarter then you!" he barked taking three steps forward the king as goblins grabbed his arms trying to pull him back but Kili's noble blood was boiling high as his royal side showed through, he held his head and chin high, his dark eyes bright and intolerant.

The Goblin king silent for a moment taken back thought he saw a flame burning with in Kili's eye, at first it frightened the king then he grinned amused deciding he wanted to put that flame out "And who is it that thinks she can speak this way to the King of Goblin town? Who is it that is so bold as to speak this way?" he grinned walking closer to Kili.

At that moment, Kili was the perfect image of a prince. He did not show any sign of fear before this creature. "I am Kili, Son of Dis, Grandson of Train, Great Grandson of Thror" he said with pride adding in "If your little brain has yet to catch up to what I have told you it means I am the Nephew of Thorin OakenShield and Heir to the Throne of Erebor."

The Goblin King had an evil smile spread across his face "Oh I could have sworn you were a girl" he smirked. "Do not think I will forget your lack of respect young dwarf" he responded before being interrupted by Fili.

"NO! It's not true! He is lying to protect me! I am the heir!" Fili protested as he saw his worst nightmares become true before his very eyes as he forced himself off the ground now standing upright.

The Goblin king looked to him skeptically then back to Kili

Kili rolled his eyes as if Fili's attempt annoyed him, "Thorin hired him to watch over me, if harm comes to me he does not get paid…Honestly look at the two of us and you decide who is Thorin's heir" he looked away from them as if he had better things to do then be bothered by this.

The king looked to Fili, then Thorin then Kili and smiled making his decision. "You do look just like him, if he was a hundred years younger that is."

Thorin gritted his teeth knowing there was no way out of it now "Release the boy! Do as you wish to me, he is just a dwarfling, too young to even be on this journey!" Thorin spat then continued with "you said it yourself the defiler only cares for my head, do as you wish with my body!"

The Goblin king laughed a horrible laugh at Thorin's attempt, truly pleased with how this night has turned out "Take them all to the cages while we get ready. Separate the boys from the exiled king" he laughed

Fili's was scared now, horrified in fact "NO STOP! IT'S NOT TRUE! I AM THORIN'S HEIR! HE..HE'S NOBODY!" he screamed trying to save his brother but too panicked to come up with something as clever as Kili did.

The king looked to Fili and laughed "If he was a nobody and you were a somebody, why would you be so worried about him?" He laughed evilly "I am no fool" the king then did a hand movement meaning 'away with them' turning his back to them then walking toward his throne as the Goblins pulled and yanked on the dwarfs pulling them away toward the wooden bridges heading lower into the caves.

Once the Goblins kings eyes were off them and they were walking away Fili looked to his younger brother seeing Kili had let his shoulders slouch as a frown found its way onto his normally cheerful face, his eyes were distant in most likely in deep thought and realization of what he had just volunteered for, acting out of pure emotion as he always had, this time his reckless action may very well kill him and Fili knew this fact too well.

Kili had thought his brother would soon yell at him and call him reckless like so many times before.

He was scared and didn't know what to do. He had never been so far out of the blue mountains and the only enemy he had ever faced before this quest was a few stray orcs and maybe a warg or two with Fili… now he was about to become the play thing of Goblins, and he would be completely alone,.. or so he thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well people that was it=)<em>**

**_Chapter 2^^. Please tell me what you think, your thoughts, suggestions, comments and most of all your feels if it gave you any! =) Reviews fuel me so please please review^^._**

**_Also prepare yourself, Next chapter is Kili whump, Fili protectiveness with slight whump._**

**_Thank you all so much!_**


	3. Through Tears & Fears

**Hello everyone! =) I missed you! =D I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took awhile busy week it has been. I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, Favoriting, Following etc.**

**I want to give a special thanks to acciojd and MercedesAsheSorrel who have helped me so much with this story! =) I Love you both!**

**Anyway I hope everyone enjoys^^**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 3: Through Tears and Fears~<strong>

Fili kept his eyes on his younger brother, the worry was unbearable. After a few moments of walking Kili finally looked over to him and forced a hollow smile, trying to hide his true emotions "What?" Kili asked his older brother.

Fili's gaze bore into Kili's soul, his features full of worry and pain. He was a young man bearing a heavy heart.

"Kili… do-do you know what you have done?" Fili asked, his voice breaking a little with each word. Kili's smile had been sad at his brother's expression. At his words, it faded to nothing.

He looked down, considering his brother question. He raised his head to meet his brother's eyes with a nervous but proud smile. "Yes... I did exactly what you would have done if the roles were reversed."

Fili's heart sank at his brothers words.

"Kee! I am your older brother! I-I am supposed to..." but before he could finish a goblin hit him with a chain across his left shoulder.

"Quiet! Keep walking!" The hideous creature barked, hitting Fili again in the same shoulder, highly enjoying the dwarf's pain and agony.

Fili winched as he inhaled a deep breath and gritted his teeth at the hits aftermath.

Kili looked to Fili, noticing the hit affected his brother more than it should have. He was worried now more than he had been before.

The Goblins pushed and shoved the dwarves in the direction they wanted them to go. A few of the dwarves lashed out trying to fight back, Dwalin being one of the main ones.

But it was no use, there were too many Goblins, they attacked the dwarfs who fought back, but it did not seem to affect them too much due to the Goblins not being very strong unless they used a weapon.

Once they had made it to a lower level of Goblin town they came upon a row of several cages lined up against the cave wall.

Each one was about 10 foot wide by 10 foot long and smelled of stone and dampness. Two of the cages had bones lying within from a couple of the past victims.

The first set of Dwarfs led to their cages were Bifur, Bombur, Gloin, Dori and Nori who was roughly shoving into the very last

Next Thorin and Oin were pushed into the cage to the left of Bifur's, The goblin's attempted to shove Dwalin in as well, but he turned fighting back like a wild animal.

Dwalin head butted one, knocking it to the ground before kicking a second bluntly in the chest knocking it off the side of the walk way into the darkness. Then he hit, elbowed and kicked a few more all in a matter of seconds.

Thorin, hearing the commotion, turned and bolted to the door to help his friend but the door was slammed in his face and locked it.

"I don't think so!" the Goblin hissed, then turned to the fighting dwarf who's back was facing him and cracked the battle ready dwarf over the head with a thick wood and bone club, knocking him to the ground.

"PUT IT WITH THE OTHERS!" the Goblin spat as he yelled.

"DWALIN!" Thorin yelled, then looked to the spitting Goblin, "do not think your deeds will go unpunished" he threatened angrily.

Kili and Fili had been in the back of the line, unable to see what was happening but when they heard Thorin yell, Kili tried to push up higher on his toes and stretch his neck. "Mr. Dawlin!" he called.

"What happened?" Fili asked, as Kili was hit back down by a Goblin. Though Fili didn't want the company knowing, he couldn't risk being hit by any more chains. He had taken quite a bit of damage between the stone giants and the fall to Goblin-Town, and he was unsure of how much more damage he could take to his body without allowing the Goblin to see his weakness.

"I'm not fully sure, it looks like they knocked Mr. Dwalin out... I saw them throw him into a cage, "Kili answered, worry in his tone.

Thorin caught his friend when the Goblins threw him in, and gently laid him on the ground. Dwalin let out a light groan, but did not regain consciences.

Next was Kili and Fili who was pushed into the cage to the left of Thorin's, they were about to add Bofur and Oin in with the young princes when a Goblin yelled."No! Just young ones go there!"

Kili, who walked to the center of the cage, turned looking to his brother as the Goblin locked them in, but he wouldn't admit that he was scared.

The last cage, the one furthest to the left, and directly to the left of Fili and Kili's, they pushed in Ori, Balin, Bifur and Bofur.

They did not put up a fight as their eyes were drawn to their kin. The Goblins locked them in then looked back to Thorin "rest well, the king has big plans for..." he then looked at Kili, eyes bearing into the young prince's soul "him… I heard him call for the bone crusher even" Then it started laughing as it walked away.

Kili felt a fear take over his body, a deep fear that he tried to step away from, taking a few steps back until his back met the wall.

Fili looked to him with a heavy heart, nearly feeling lost and helpless himself.

"Kili, I will protect you... I will not let those things bring harm to you." he promised, worried for his brother but his words did not sound as sure as he had hoped they would sound.

Kili looked to him, his expression looked to be wounded.

"Fili… I don't want you to protect me! You always protect me… I am not a dwarfing anymore, it's my turn… it's my turn to help for a change!"

Fili took a step toward him and lashed out. "But not this way Kili! Not like this! YOU ARE SO RECKLESS! WHY CANT YOU THINK WITH YOUR HEAD FOR ONCE!" Fili snapped out of fear, not meaning the words how they came out.

Kilis brows pulled together as he looked down, he would have stepped back if it wasn't for him already being against the wall. "So, that's what you think of me? I'm stupid, brother? Stupid and reckless?" he asked in a small voice as he turned walking over, settling down in the corner of the cell, his face hidden by shadow.

Fili realizing what he had said, took a step forward and reached out unconsciously "Kee… that, that wasn't what I meant; I don't think you're stupid…"

Fili tried to apologize but Thorin interrupted

"Boys stop your fighting! I cannot hear myself think!" Thorin barked, it was obvious by his features that he was in a deep thought as he sat upon the wooden bench in the center of the cell on the back wall.

Balin looked over to the young princes then to his king. He understood what they were going through and knew there was nothing he could do to help. He went back to caring for his younger brother, Dwalin.

Fili frowned looking to Kili who had sat down on the cold stones, his back against the stone wall behind him. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them laying his forehead on his knees hiding his face.

Seeing his brother's actions hurt Fili could see how scared his brother was. The more Fili thought about it, the more proud he was of his brother, realizing how brave Kili had been to handle the situation this well the entire time. Fili sighed and walked over, leaning against the same cold stone wall and slid down slowly, to sit next to his brother

"Kili..I am sorry… I didn't mean what I said…"

Kili, not raising his head spoke up. "Yes you did… you all see me reckless and weak…"

Fili's heart sank with regret and guilt. "No we don't Kee…"

"Then why did you say it?" Kili asked raising his head looking deep into Fili's crystal blue eyes, Kili's own eyes were brown pools of fear and hurt. Tears escaped from his brown eyes before he buried his face back into his knees, not expecting an acceptable answer.

"Because I was scared Kili... I am scared… you are my little brother" he said putting his arm around his little brothers shoulders wincing at the movement "and… I want to protect you but I fear I will not be able to."

Kili pulled his head back up and gave his brother a heavy smile. "I'm sorry I let you down brother" he said and reached over to hug his brother, when he turned to do so he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder and Fili took in a sharp breath which caused Kili to look skeptically at golden haired dwarf.

"Fee… you are hurt, there's no use hiding it now, I saw when the Goblin hit you.. Show me please" he pleaded with his elder brother before adding, "it could get infected."

Fili sighed heavily "Kili, we have nothing to clean it with. Our best bet is not to expose it to anymore filth" he said as his brother knelt before him.

Fili put his hand on Kili's shoulder "Trust me I won't let anything bad happen to it. We will take care of it as soon as we are able." Fili said, offering a smile as he stood, helping Kili up. They both looked to the cavern hall that the goblins had walked through, hearing the sound of approaching feet.

Thorin stood up, also hearing the footsteps, and looked in the direction from which they were coming.

* * *

><p><strong>That was Chapter 3 everyone! I hope you enjoyed. I know I promised Kili whomping and did not deliver in this one but I didn't want to make it too long. The next one will have it times 2 though ;).<strong>

**And once again Thank you so much to acciojd and MercedesAsheSorrel who have helped me so much!**

**Please Review and tell me if you felt! Thank you so much=) Comments, Suggestions, etc are welcome!**

**~Rem**


	4. I will protect him until darkness comes

Warning: Fili Whomp.

**Hello everyone! I am sorry it has been so long sense the last update. Very busy weeks for me with work. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and suggesting=) I hope you enjoy this one I put a lot of extra into it trying my hardest to get the feels right so I hope it pays off ;)**

**Once again a special thanks goes to **MercedesAsheSorrel who has been amazing and has helped me so much=)

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 4: I will protect him until Darkness comes for me...~<strong>

As both boys stood, not taking their eyes off the enemy, Fili looked from the Goblins to his younger brother.

Kili, overwhelmed by the thoughts of what was to come, was frozen where he stood, too stunned by his fear to move. He looked absolutely terrified.

Fili felt his heart shatter under his wool shirt seeing what his brother was going through for his sake.

The golden haired prince took his left arm pushing Kili back against the wall like a protective parent from a suspicious stranger.

Kili was too distracted by the approaching foes to notice what Fili was doing and he unconsciously moved where Fili had pushed him, keeping his eyes on the Goblins.

Fili stepped out in front of his younger brother, now facing the scared brunet and placed his hand on Kili's shoulders, gently pushing him down, causing Kili to lower until he sat on the floor.

"Kili listen to me…" The Golden haired prince started, forcing Kili to look into his own crystal blue pools. "…Kili stay down here, do not move from this corner... Trust me, I won't let them hurt you." Fili said, feeling the protective rage building within his chest mixing with his own fear and determination to save his kin and company.

Kili, stunned by the beast like look in Fili's eyes, slowly nodded he felt small but seeing Fili's confident eyes renewed his hope and comforted him. As he looked into the two crystal eyes he saw that they were burning with something Kili had not seen sense the winter incident so many years ago.

Fili smiled then leaned down kissing the top of Kili's head. "Good... I Love you little brother" he whispered. As he stood he could hear the door unlocking behind him, so Fili turned to face their enemies.

"The king want's the dark one!" the nasty looking Orc ordered.

Fili looked across the cell at the creatures. "Well that is just too bad, because I want the dark haired one to stay right where he is" the golden haired prince said with a challenging look in his eye that only angered the Goblins more.

"Do not play with me Dwarf! Now bring the dark one to us!" the Goblin ordered once again.

Fili smirked this time. "I don't think so, he is doing perfectly fine right where he is." he said grinning, as he looked to each Goblin sizing them up, evaluating his best options of attack and *defense*.

As a warrior, even a young one, Fili knew that the cage only having one entrance was his best defense.

If he could take each one out as they entered, one at a time maybe he would have a chance to take this batch of Goblins out, get the keys from the leader of the party and free his company, and by doing so save his brother from the horrid fate that awaits him.

The Goblin barked. "BY THE GOBLIN KINGS ORDERS YOU WILL SEND HIM OUT NOW!" it was not use to people acting as Fili had, at least not in Goblin Town.

Fili laughed sarcastically. "Your king, NOT mine!" Fili responded, glancing over at Thorin,

Thorin had his hands on the bars with a look that could be worry that also asked 'what are you doing?'

Fili tried to give a reassuring smile to his uncle, but he was not entirely sure himself so he turned looking back to the goblins.

The first rushed in with its club drawn back ready to attack, the next Goblin fast on the first's heels.

Before it could land a blow, the golden haired warrior jolted forward and hit his palm up into its nose, causing the cartilage to release and penetrate its brain making this an instant kill. killing it instantly.

The prince then took its club in his left hand, swirled it once to get a feel for the weight, and hit the next Goblin in the head as hard as he could, sending its flying onto the bars of Thorin's cage, then he swung the club once more crushing its skull.

Everything seemed to happen in a blink of an eye, with nothing slowing down. Fili quickly knelt, picked up a leg bone that was broken in half with his right hand then raised himself to his feet, not slowing down for a second.

The next goblin entered as quickly as it could and swung its sword at the prince who blocked with the club, then took the broken bone that he held in his right hand and rammed it into the goblins heart. He then released the bone and quickly grabbed the Goblins sword and claimed it as his own in one swift movement.

Now with two weapons Fili felt complete, he missed his duel axes as he kept his system going with his club and goblin sword. The very next Goblin to enter put up more of a fight but Fili was quick to remove its head, blood splatting across him yet he still didn't slow down, thoughts of his Kili's frightened face racing through his mind with each swing, bringing it more power and force.

Fili could hear the dwarves around him yelling, the Goblins yelling and screaming, yet he could not make out the words. He released his inner beast and fought with every fiber of his being, taking one Goblin down at a time.

Unfortunately for Fili, the Goblins were smart. After he killed 6 more of their kind, he knocked a seventh down, killing it with a swipe of his sword before the one directly behind it tackled him to the ground with full force, as the others rushed in surrounding him.

Fili tried to fight the goblin off but it saw the blood on his shoulder and punched down into his wound as hard as it could with its jagged chipped nails, causing Fili to scream out in an agonizing pain and his vision faded white for a split second.

The prince then felt a sharp jabbing pain pushing into his already wounded shoulder, and he felt like vomiting as the burning sensation took over his shoulder causing his vision to blur as he screamed again.

He wanted to punch the pain away, he wanted to return the pain to the Goblin's but weights were now holding down his arms and legs.

He could hear Kili but he couldn't fully make out the words, he was vaguely aware of Kili fighting a Goblin near him but he was so close to passing out that his mind was too clouded to make out what Kili was saying. He then felt the pressure release, then the pain ease up after a few deep painful breaths.

Once the golden haired Dwarf's vision started to return, he looked up panting, still seeing blurred images. His vision started to come back into focus just in time to see a boot coming toward his head, he looked to each of his arms seeing they were pinned down by ugly goblin feet. 'Kili!' he thought, panicking now and looking to where he last saw his brother.

Just then the boot struck and Fili was seeing stars,

He saw Kili was still there, but now with a Goblin tying his hands behind his back, while a different one held a dagger to Kili's throat, a small drop of blood under the dagger.

Fili's heart sank as he finally registered what Thorin was yelling.

"LEAVE THE BOYS ALONE! YOU WILL NOT BENEFIT FROM THIS! TAKE ME!"

The well-spoken Goblin laughed at Thorin's pleas "You dwarfs are stupid all alike" The goblin then felt Fili try to get loose and looked down to him "Especially this one, you killed a good number of my kin...I say one good beating deserves another." he said, taking his foot off Fili's shoulder "Have fun boys" he said to his men, then he turned looking to the two that held Kili, "Bring him" it said walking out of the cell.

"Kili! No! Kili!" Fili yelled, before feeling a great pressure come down on his abdomen knocking the air out of his body, he gasped trying to get his breath back, then felt the same pressure to the side of his rib cage.

He started feeling the hits and kicks all over his body as the Goblins started kicking and punching him to their hearts desire.

At some points he thought he felt clubs come down on him but he didn't dare uncover his face which he was trying to shield with his arms. He prayed and hoped for the moment it would be over.

Fili heard Thorin's yells echoed in the background, he uncovered his head just long enough to try to see Kili one more time, then he caught a glimpse of a foot coming for his abdomen so he took in a deep breath through his teeth tightening his abdomen out of reflex then when the foot hit knocking the breath out of him he curled his shoulders inward, trying to bring his knees up to his chest.

He felt like vomiting as a sudden dizziness took over his mind and he dropped his head back keeping his eyes shut tight, groaning as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Fili felt his heart speed up as he tasted a bitter taste in his mouth as he tried to catch his breath but before he could the next set of blows came from he didn't know how many Goblins.

He tried to curl inside of himself but there was no escaping the Goblin's wrath. With each pain ridden blow and white flash in his vision he couldn't help but think, 'I deserve this...I let them take him...They took Kili...What will they do to him? I failed him...'

He felt the blows coming from all around, but the one he felt the most was a blow to the nose; he felt a warm, wet liquid on his face and tasted copper as a sharp stinging between his eyes automatically causing his eyes to water.

His vision blurred for a short while as he gasped, groaned, and cried out in pain unable to keep it to his self any longer.

Thorin had been yelling and doing his best to get released from the cages, he had not only seen his eldest nephew bravely protect their Kili from the attacking Goblins, but he also witnessed the Goblins take down his oldest nephew as Kili attacked the Goblins and tried to help his elder brother.

Thorin saw the brunet take an elbow to the eye when he was captured and pulled away fighting every step of the way.

Thorin then quickly looked back to Fili in hopes that maybe he could escape in time to help the brunet only to have his hopes crushed as his heart fell into despair at seeing Fili getting beat down and now he couldn't look away from the prince, watching as the goblins continued relentlessly.

Thorin's stomach cringed, and his grip tightened on the bars until his knuckles turned white and he felt utterly helpless. He noticed Fili had vomited at one point but they didn't stop, then he saw his oldest nephew was no longer moving, no longer trying to guard himself, his now limp body was just taking the hits with no movements besides the ones that the blows themselves caused.

"ENOUGH!" Thorin's voice rumbled then echoed through the caves. His voice was full of power and authority even though it had no control over the Goblins.

The Goblins stopped, a little frightened by his tone as they looked to their group leader, the well-spoken one.

The well-spoken one looked into Thorin's icy cold glare then to Fili's motionless body and grinned "We do need to get back to the darker one's punishment" it laughed walking away from Fili's body and waved for his goblins to follow.

Thorin felt his heart sink at the Goblins words, then, if it was possible, it sank even more as his eyes found their way back to Fili battered and bruised body. Thorin fell to his knees trying to reach Fili through the bars but it was no use, his reach was not long enough no matter how hard he tried.

Even though Thorin kept his composure as good as ever, he was breaking on the inside, wondering if the heir to his throne and his oldest nephew had just been beaten to death before his eyes, he could not see Fili's chest raising and falling with breath nor could he see any movement at all. He felt sick with worry.

The Dwarf King then realized Bofur was talking, but he knew not for how long as he heard Bofur's plea "Please,…please put me in with the lad… I will cause you no trouble I swear…"

Thorin looked to who he was asking… no, to what he was asking, it was a degusting looking Goblin with one blind eye and no nose. It looked like it had seen more battle then any Goblin has the right to see.

It narrowed its eyes at Bofur but before it could refuse, Bofur started talking again "I beg you… I am a simple toy maker…the lad use to hang out in my shop…please let me in with the boy" Bofur's words were so sincere and so heart felt that it warmed Thorin's heart as much as anything could at this point.

Bofur pulled off his hat holding it close to his heart as he let his eyes finish his plea.

The Goblin sighed "I suppose keeping it alive could help." it responded

Thorin stopped watching when he heard his door unlocking.

Balin looked *towards Thorin's cell* door from where he knelt next to Dwalin.

A group of Goblins stood there, one holding wrist chains. "The king wants you." It said looking to the grieving king.

Thorin stood walked over to the cell door wanting to attack them but then he thought about it, he knew if he attacked them Kili would be lost to him, maybe forever.

As they opened the door then put the chains on Thorin's wrists. The dwarf leader looked over toward the other cells seeing Bofur as he entered Fili's cell, Thorin thanked Mahal that Fili had someone to look him over even if it wasn't Oin.

As he was pulled away, Thorin heard Bofur ask the same Goblin "could we possibly have some water… without water we will most likely lose him and your kind may be against that…" he tried to make it look like it would be in the Goblins favor to bring water.

Thorin watched them as he was pulled, or rather guided away considering each time they pulled he yanked back on the chains keeping his pride. They continued on until he could no longer see them or hear them.

Now out of sight, Thorin's only thoughts were of his nephews and the guilt he felt due to bringing them along, for introducing them to this danger and torture.

Thorin carried a heavy heart. He knew he had to get his nephews and the company out, but he still was not sure how.

* * *

><p>Like I have said so many times before I plead and beg please please review=) I love and need your reviews and feed back also open to suggestions! =] I love to hear about your feels.<p>

~Rem


	5. Bloody and Beaten

Hello everyone=) Sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter to Goblin town.  
>I want to thank each and every one of you for reading=) Just so you know I will be going back and polishing these up later on but I hope you all enjoy=)<p>

Also to my guest I know! Lol I am sorry I know I promised the whomp like 4 chapters ago but Fili stole the spot light o-o, I'll have to talk to him about that XD but the Kili whomp is coming I promise^^.

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Chapter 5: Bloody and Beaten~<strong>

Bofur had set the bowl of water down on the ground next to Fili, kneeling to examine the prince.

The toy makers stomach felt tight with worry as he held his breath, afraid of what he would find under the mess of hair. Bofur placed two fingers on Fili's neck and he let out a sigh of relief when he felt Fili's pulse.

Bofur pulled his hand back and brushing Fili's golden locks back out of his face. The princes hair was tangled from in the storm earlier that day, causing Bofur's fingers to catch, so he pulled them out.

Bofur knew he couldn't avoid seeing Fili's damage any longer, so he let his eyes fall upon Fili's face, his breath hitched in his throat as tears built up under his eyes. Bofur looked away, looking at anything else, anything other then Fili's busted up body.

He felt his lower lip tremble for a moment as he looked around the room avoiding the others eyes and Fili's face while he regained his composure. After several seconds he returned his eyes to Fili's beaten face only fearing what the rest of him must look like under his clothes.

The golden haired prince had two black eyes, his nose crooked and bloody, and whelps were developing across his cheeks and jaw already. There was a gash across his forehead and not one, but, two splits in his lips, three if you counted the one that started on his lower left side of his lip and went up through his top left. Bofur immediately saw the cause of his black eyes and reached down using both hands to reset the prince's broken nose. Some where behind Bofur there was the sound of a sharp intake of breath when Fili's nose reset.

Bofur looked over his shoulder to see Ori standing at the edge of his cell watching, his hands on the bars his eyes red as he watched, obviously scared and worried for his friends as well. Bofur felt bad for him, he felt bad for all of them, but especially the young ones.

He then noticed the other dwarves all had their eyes on him as well except for Balin, who was still looking after Dwalin. Of course they would watch the care of their friend, their prince, the next heir to the throne of Erebor who was now in the hands of a toy maker.

Bofur reached down grabbing the cleanest area of his own tunic he could find and ripped it off with his free hand. Bofur decided to work on the already visible parts of Fili's body so he took the cloth, wet it, and started dabbing it across Fili's face as gently as he could. The toy maker first cleaned around Fili's lips knowing the water would only get dirtier as he continued, he then moved on to the gash on the princes forehead then to his cheeks. The whole time wished it had been Oin in with Fili instead.

Instantly the toy makers attention was pulled back to Fili's battered body as he heard him cough and then start choking. Bofur quickly moved, pulling Fili up, putting an arm around his shoulders to keep him supported, which stopped the choking.

"It's ok lad I have you... " Bofur said.

As he held him up he saw the cause of the choking, there was blood lightly trickling down from the oldest prince's mouth. Bofur screwed up his face as he feared the worse, he turned his head away looking from Fili, then caught Oin's eye. though the healer was now without his hearing device, he didn't need to hear to see Bofur's fear.

"Don't worry... that isn't always

fatal. Check his tongue, see if he bit it...you're doing fine." the healer said in a loud voice.

Bofur lightly nodded hoping Oin wasn't just trying to keep him from worrying as much.

He managed to pry Fili's mouth open and Bofur saw that' his tongue was fine. He pulled his hand back, then gently laid Fili down again.

Bofur then took off his coat. Folded it up the best he could as fast as he could hearing Fili choking again. He then took one arm lifting Fili up then slid his coat under the prince with the other then laid him back down. After he had Fili laid on the coat he looked to the others near Ori.

"Mine isn't enough, I need something to..."

"Here you go lad" Balin interrupted from behind.

He saw Balin handing his and Dwalins coats through the bars. Dwalin stood behind his brother, he must have awoken when Bofur wasn't looking.

He stood and collected the coats, folded then placed them behind Fili, setting him up more so he wasn't at risk of choking

"There...that's better" he commented, as he knelt next to Fili once more.

Bofur looked to his hands next. His left was mostly fine, with just a few cuts, scratches and bruises, but his right hand had a swollen wrist,which worried Bofur. He reached out taking Fili's hand in his own and started feeling for broken bones.

As he neared the wrist Fili pulled his hand back unconsciously, still not yet awake. Bofur gently took it back, being as gentle as he possibly could. As soon as he felt for the first bone he looked to Fili nervous.

Fili's face was tight, obviously in pain, his eyes were squinted closed and his jaw locked, his breaths jagged. Bofur continued, seeing that his reaction was not as bad as it could have been.

He sighed relieved when he learned the prince's bones were not broken and that his wrist was only sprained. Once done with cleaning Fili's hands up, the toy maker looked to Fili's torso and placed his hand on the bottom of Fili's shirt, hesitant to pull it up. He was about to lift when he felt a hand grasp his arm, making the toy maker jump. Bofur's eyes flashed over to the hand, seeing bruised and skinned up fingers and realized who they belonged to, he shifted his eyes to Fili's face.

"T-thank you...but, I'm fine." the prince whispered, letting go of Bofur, how long he had been awake Bofur didn't know.

The prince had his right hand cradled against his stomach now and placed his left on the ground next to him as he tried to force him self up off his back. Bofur watched Fili as his body started to quiver, then shake violently at the attempt to sit up as his muscles rejected movement to bruised and beaten to carry out Fili's command. Fili started to fall back but as quickly as his body started to go limp, Bofur wrapped his arm around the young prince for support since Fili's own body was too pain stricken to do so.

"You really should be taking it easy lad..." the toy maker said, his brows creased with worry as he looked into Fili's eyes, one with red all around the beautiful blue pool with in the black bruised circle "I need to check your injuries"

Fili frowned, clenching his jaw and holding his eyes closed tight once more, as a rush of pain raced through his body.

"B-bofur I..."

Fili's words were cut off by a terrible scream that echoed through the halls

"What was that!?" Fili barked, forgetting his pain for a moment, as Bofur looked to each of the other dwarve's, his eyes stopping on Balin and they shared a look of worry and guilt.

Fili looked between the aging dwarf and the toy maker, then it was as if realization hit him, he searched the room for...

"Where is Kili?!" Fili barked.

Two more blood hurling screams ripped through the air and made their way through the halls like bats flying from the very pits of hell and Fili looked to Bofur, noticing Bofur was watching something else, then he saw it wasn't something but someone as his eyes rested on Balin's face, seeing the emotional hurt in his oldest friend's eyes, as another pain stricken scream was heard.

"Those screams...would belong to, Kili..." the old dwarf said. Before dropping his eyes to the ground

Bofur still using his arm to hold Fili in a sitting position was surprised when the prince,

Jolted up out of his arms and started toward the cage door before he slowed down dramatically,

Bofur rushed to his feet as he watched Fili stumble in his step, remind his footing then came to a stop 3 feet before reaching the cage door. The prince then started to collapse to the ground right when Bofur reached around him pulling him to his chest and dragging him back toward the wall he said in a low voice before winching at another scream.

Bofur leaned Fili against the wall then used the coats to prop him up and make him more comfortable. Bofurs eyes were then drawn to Fili's shoulder seeing the blood stain on his shirt.

Bofur let out a sigh shaking his head when another scream caused him to jump he commented as he started to examine Fili again.

Balin looked to be every bit as worried as the toymaker or more so

Right then a scream louder then the rest, ripped through the caves and caverns as if to confirm Balin's statement.

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much for reading and Thank you to my good friends MercedesAsheSorrel &amp; acciojd for being amazing and helping me^_^.<p>

Please do keep reviewing! =) The more reviews I get the faster Kili's whomping comes ;). It really means a lot to me each and every review, comment, fav, follow etc. Thank you all and God bless.


	6. If only to redeem my self, in your eyes

**Hello everyone! Normally I reply to my reviewers through PM each and everyone but this time I know I did not do that so I want to apologize and say if anyone wants to PM me feel free^^ I don't bite lol. I want to Thank each and every one of you=) your reviews have really inspired me! and to tell you to what degree, I finished this chapter, a new chapter (which will be posted later) for "A brothers promise" and most of the next chapter to this one=) So thank you!**

**I want to thank you SO much for sticking with me^^ I know I have been promising this for a long time so I hope it turned out how you all have whomped, but here is your long awaited Kili whomp, and a little spoiler is I have 3 chapters worth of Kili Torture planed ;).**

**For my Fili fans, worry not his mental Torture is coming^^.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>~Chapter 6: If only to redeem my self, in your eyes~<strong>_

Thorin was led by the Goblins until they reached a level of Goblin town he had not been before. It was almost a circular cave within the tunnels, it was bigger than most of the dwarf's homes back in the blue mountains with all kinds of Goblin built devices.

Thorin's heart sped up as he saw Kili no more than 75 feet from him. His nephew was staring at a Goblin like he wanted to cut its throat. He looked more angry then scared right now, the thoughts of his brother being beaten still clear in his mind, Thorin guessed.

Thorin could see that the brunets left eye was black and his lower right lip busted, he must have tried to fight himself free but with no success. Kili's coat had been taken from him and thrown on the floor with the rest of his upper body's protection. All that remained now was a dark blue wool shirt, pants and boots. His hands were bonded together and pulled above his head attached to a rope to keep his movements limited.

Thorin scanned the room trying to find a ray of hope somewhere or to at least know what was going to happen so he could prepare against it. Thorin felt his chains jerked backwards, the cold metal digging into his wrists.

Goblins all around them him. The chains that were connected to his wrist cuffs hooked to the wall behind him so he couldn't try anything while they were detracted. Thorin was still looking for a way out when he heard a horrible voice;

"Well well well. It looks like its time to start the lonely kings punishment for carrying that horrid thing" The Goblin king taunted, as he walked in grinning at Thorin.

Thorin shot him a glare

"Let the boy go. He does you no good" he spoke in his thick noble accent.

The king laughed, "Of course he does! He brings me pleasure and the look that will be on your face before its over, well I bet it will be worth more than all the gold in Erebor" the Goblin king laughed a little too happily, walking over to his chair sitting.

"No, no, no, that will not due!" he said, as he looked over Kili and then to his Goblins. "Remove his shirt and bind his hands to the poles on either side. We do not want him to have too much wiggle room." he grinned, adding "And they hurt better when the arms are spread out."

Thorin felt sick, his heart racing as he realized the chances of getting Kili out of this was smaller than him defeating smaug alone with no more then a sling shot. The guilt started to rush over the king like a thick syrup.

The Goblins obeyed their master without a second thought, random Goblins walked over taking the bonds off the young prince about to change his hands from being bonded above his head to each side. Kili took that as a cue and recklessly took his hands together hitting one Goblin as hard as he could with both hands, then he kneed another. He started trying to fight his way out but it was a futile attempt. The Goblins rushed Kili, fighting back relentlessly. Thorin could no longer see his nephew through the dozens of Goblins.

"Leave him be! He is just a boy!" Thorin bellowed, as the voice in the back of his mind scolded him for the thousandth time, reminding him that he should of never brought the boys along.

Reminding him of how he might lose both of them here, his mind trailing back to Fili's motionless body for only a moment before his youngest rushed back to his top priority, Fili's beating had passed but Kili's torture was only moments away. The Goblin king laughed at his words but called.

"Enough boys! If you kill him how am I suppose to have my fun?" he then glanced around, "Where is the golden haired one? Did I not say bring him too?" he asked, as if he could sense Thorin's thoughts of Fili. A Goblin stepped forward,

"The light one put up a fight when he tried to take the dark one...we beat it bad...I think it was dead when we left sir" it sniveled, as it watched its master. The other Goblins stopped at their masters command stepping back from the youngest dwarf.

"Well, that is a shame, I had planned to split my toys between them, I guess this one will have to test all of them out...I hope he lasts long enough" the king said nonchalantly.

Thorin stretched to try to see his nephew past the Goblin, as he cursed under his breath, he felt like his rib cage was being crushed with worry. The Goblin king smirked at Thorin's attempt.

"Move aside boys, you are blocking our guests view of tonight's entertainment."

Thorin's heart sank as he saw his nephew laying on his side with his knees pulled to his chest and his hands rapped around his head, elbows and forearms protecting his face.

Kili slowly moved his arms enough that he could look out past his knees and elbows, his eyes meeting Thorin's for only a second then he looked away. Thorin couldn't place the look on Kili's face, it was not pain or fear but something else... a look he had not seen in years and now it nagged at him to remember. His stone heart broke knowing what could come next. The Goblin king then spoke again as if on cue,

"Now boys, bind him appropriately and send for Nazal" The goblin grinned as the goblins forced Kili to his feet.

"No need." Thorin heard a raspier voice from the shadows of the tunnels. He searched until his eyes rested on a figure coming out of the darkness. Thorin could not make out what it was, it was tall, tall as a man and it even had a decent amount of hair.

It had a strong body, a fully developed torso and legs, its arms were also strong but long like a Goblin, its feet also of a goblin, its face narrow and its ears pointed

"There you are Nazal." The goblin king grinned, "Just in time. We would like you to do the honors." the Goblin chuckled in delight, then looking to Thorin, "This is Nazal, his father a Goblin, his mother a woman. Normally we would kill one like him but he seemed special." the king smirked, adding in, "His body strength is incredible I must say" he said, keeping his eyes on Thorin

"Do you ever stop talking?" Thorin hissed as he watched the monster walk over to Kili looking him in the face.

The creature then reached up, brushing Kili's hair back with its right hand.

"This one looks different than other dwarf..." Nazal said, as he studied Kili's features. Thorin's heart jumped, not knowing why this beast would take interest in in Kili outside of just causing him pain, he immediately felt like vomiting wondering what was to come.

"I thought the same my boy! We think he may be mixed like you." the king taunted, trying to get to Thorin every way he could.

Kili then spit in the creatures face. Nazal glared with controlled hostility, as it wiped the spit off with its arm, but instead of striking him, it walked over to a table that was not kept far from Kili and picked up a whip looking back to the Goblin King.

"Have I taught you nothing you fool!" The King barked at the creature. It dropped the regular whip at his words and picked up another, this one had five tails on the end of the whip, each with a bone shard in the end. Nazal then looked to the king once more questionably.

"That's better, I want to hear his screams loud and clear." the king Answered.

"Stop it! Do not do this!" Thorin barked, jerking against his chains to no prevail, the cold metal assaulting his bare wrists but it didn't stop him from trying.

The Goblin king was enjoying this more then he thought he could. He then spoke,

"The great Thorin Oak N' shield, begging a lonely Goblin king...How tasty" he grinned, He then heard Kili.

"You speak as if I am not here scum!" the young dwarf spat at the Goblin King "I will never scream for you!" the youth barked, fighting against his restraints, adding in "You are the lowest of low, resulting to pathetic torture attempts because you are not man enough to fight with a sword!"

The Goblin king rolled his eyes.

"Keep telling your self that Durin" The Goblin laughed, before adding "Bind his legs as well, he is moving around too much."

Kili fought against it, but the Goblins roughly spread his legs apart, binding each to a pole on the opposite side of the youth so that his legs were slightly spread. His feet still touched the ground but only had 12 inches to move in any direction before the chains stopped him.

Thorin was unable to watch any further, he dropped his gaze to the ground, the last thing he saw was the mix breed pulling its arm back. He couldn't watch Kili take the strike.

The King then barked "Begin!"

And with that, Thorin couldn't help but look up at Kili, his worry taking over his control.

The little voice in the back of his mind reminded him that this was all his fault, reminded him that this was his punishment for bringing two young dwarf's on this Journey, for bringing his sisters son's on such a dangerous venture.

He looked up just in time to see the whip hit its mark and Kili's body lurched forward but the bindings held it from moving far. The prince threw his head back with what looked like a deep intake of breath but he kept his jaw clinched obviously trying to keep his word not to scream.

"Again!" the king barked, then added "And again and again until I can bath in his screams!" he barked, an evil spark in his eye.

Another strike hit Kili before he recovered from the last and he lurched forward his time his head moving downward, closing his eyes tight, biting down on his teeth it was all too easily seen from where Thorin stood chained. Thorin shook his head looking down to the ground.

_...Mahal...What have I done?...Not Kili...Not like this..._

* * *

><p>Kili glanced to Thorin, seeing him looking away and he felt his heart drop.<p>

_I have shamed him...I should have done better at hiding the effect...I can't let him down..._ The young dwarf thought, as he heard the crack of the whip only a split second before he felt the lashes of the whip violate his skin. It caused him to gasp for air then hold his breath as he bit down on his teeth, holding in every noise that his body wanted to make. Everything in him wanted to scream out but he couldn't shame Thorin like that. He couldn't let his uncle down again.

After each hit he would look to Thorin in hopes that he handled that assault right, but Thorin never returned the glance, always looking away. Kili started to question if it was too late for him to redeem himself in Thorin's eyes, the words from campsite echoing in his min,

'_We didn't mean anything by it._' he recalled saying, only to hear Thorin's disproving tone in return.

_'No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world!'_

The words had stuck with the prince. He wished he could be more like Fili, he wished he could make Thorin proud and disappoint him less, he thought this may be his chance if he could withstand the goblin's torture with dignity. After the 4th strike the whip started hitting already open wounds as well as his intact skin, with the 4th hit, he let out a whimper and Goblin king took it as a sign and grinned evilly

"Nazal...pick up the pace I don't have all day."

Kili's stomach was knotting in worry as to how he could handle faster strikes. He could not see Nazal, so he tried to mentally prepare the best he could, though his back was in more pain then he had ever felt before and he felt a warm wetness on the stinging warmth. Kili, hanging from his binding looked across the room at his uncle.

His uncle's icy blue eyes were staring back this time. He wished he could know what it was that his uncle was thinking, he desperately needed to know that he did not shame his uncle but he didn't know how to tell if he had or not as things were.

He started to mouth '_I'm sorry._' but before he could a set of lashes hit and he bit down in surprise gritting his teeth. Before he could recollect himself the next ones hit and he was unable keep his mental wall that he had been using. this time a deep pain rushed his body with a deep fear that he didn't completely understand, then another hit came, the lashes alone enough to make a man scream but as the bone shards dug into his skin then ripped out again he was unable to hold it in anymore. Kili screamed as loud as his lungs would allow him to, as he threw his head back, letting tears rushed his cheeks.

* * *

><p>As the lash hit the princes back he let out a heart breaking scream, it was young, innocent and full of pain...every bit of it crushed Thorin from the inside. He looked up just in time to see Kili's tears streaming down his cheek. The dwarf king could only see one side but he was sure the other matched. Thorin dropped his head, refusing to see Kili done this way, he was swearing his revenge when he heard the screams break out again and this time they sounded even more pain ridden then the last and louder.<p>

The Goblin King laughed.

"What is wrong Thorin? Don't like seeing your kin hurt? Don't like seeing your kin killed? This is what you get for carrying such a blade. Watch your people suffer at the hands of Goblins, as mine have suffered at the hands of dwarfs! At the tip of that sword!" The King did not give Thorin time to comment "Release the young dwarf!" he yelled, as he stood stomping over to Nazal, "Give me that!" he said, taking the whip roughly from the mix breeds hands.

The moment Kili was let free he fell to the ground, his body shivering

"D...don't.." he tried to ask, seeing the Goblin king not far from him.

The Kings arm drew back ready to strike. Kili tried to stand but just when he started getting to his feet the whip came down hard across the small of his back and one hit his rump. Kili let out a ear piercing scream as he fell back to the floor, trying to scoot away at the very least.

"Stand up boy!" the Goblin King barked

"For Mahal's sake! Release the boy! Give me what you have in store for him! He knows nothing of the world!" Thorin barked, trying to save his nephew from the future torture.

The Goblin looked to him with a glare that was colder then ice, "Oh, silly dwarf. I am only getting started on your young nephew here" He snarled, as a grin spread across his lips before he turned his attention back to Kili.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was the first chapter of Kili whomp! Please let me know what you think! Comments, suggestions, reviews=) Reviews are my fuel and feels are my inspiration!^^ I need to know if you felt and if I did it right so I know how to keep doing it right ;) thanks everyone!<strong>

**And special thanks to my girls MercedesAsheSorrel & acciojd. I do not know what I would do with out them^^.**

**P.S Fun fact: This is the longest chapter in this fan fiction ^_~ **


	7. Almost Human

**Hello Everyone!**  
><strong> I apologize for the delay but I hope it turns out to be worth the wait. I had planned on putting Fili's chapter in here first, (where I have been flip flopping) but I decided since it has taken me so long to go ahead and put the second part of Kili's torture first.<strong>

**I highly appreciate all your reviews=) each one I read inspires me. Thank you so much!. Without anymore wait…**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>~Chapter 7: Almost Human.~<strong>_

The Goblin king swung his arm left then right as fast as he could whipping Kili from both angles, the red lashes appearing left and right. Kili screamed then tried to ball up, covering his head with his hands, each movement torture to his back. As a lash landing across his hand and he nearly vomited at the pain, it was his arrow drawing hand. Kili went to try and move away but the king did not slow down on his attack,

As Kili tried to physically move away, The king stopped his ongoing attack, rushed over and stomped down on Kili's right hand with all his weight.

"Stupid Dwarf! There is nowhere for you to go. You are in my kingdom!"

Kili screamed and fell to the ground clutching his right hand to his chest, crying out in pain, the fear of it not working correctly again rushed through his mind.

"Enough! Leave the boy alone!" the young prince heard Thorin's voice but he could not bring himself to face his uncle, he knew all chances of redeeming himself was now gone.

The Goblin laughed "You are right, that is enough of that... I grow bored." he said, throwing the whip to the ground walking over to Kili.

He grabbed a hand full of Kili's hair near the skull and pulled. Kili reached up, trying to grab his hair back but was dragged away as he tried to fight free. His back being dragged across the ground was like dragging a burn victim across sand, he yelled and groaned, gasped and moaned then hissed at different times as he was dragged behind the goblin king. He closed his eyes tight at one point trying to distract himself from the pain when he heard the Goblin speak.

"Bring Oak N' Shield, We don't want him to miss this next event!" The king yelled, a deep hatred coming from his tone.

Kili did not want to be alone with these beasts, but he wished that it was not Thorin, he wished it was anyone other than Thorin. He believed deep down he had shamed himself enough before his uncle and he was finding it difficult to try to find a way to come back from his shame.

Nazal approached Thorin, "Do not fight me... if you do it will only be more painful for him..." the mix tried to warn the Dwarf king, as he unlocked the chain from the wall.

Thorin however jerked at his bindings, trying to escape to help the youngest Durin. Taking them by surprise he was able to get the chain in his hands that came from his wrists and use it as a weapon. The goblins drew their weapons and ambushed the king as he fought back with anger and fear, but most of all hatred. Thorin was giving a strong defense until Nazal came up from behind and hit him over the head knocking him to the ground.

Thorin saw stars for a moment, his head throbbing and everything around him was a haze. He rolled from his side to his back, looking up and as things started to come into focus, he saw Nazal holding a wooden club.

The mix breed reached down, grabbing his chain and forced him up "I warned you" it said, pulling him down the tunnel that the Goblin king gone down.

Thorin was forced to follow but did not put up much of a fight because he knew Kili had gone this way. He had always had a soft spot for Kili, though he acted recklessly, the young dwarf always favored Thorin in looks and tried hard to impress him. Thorin had thought it was cute when he was a small child. Now, memories of that small child danced through Thorin's mind as he walked through the dark tunnel until he saw a light ahead. Once they entered the light, it took Thorin a couple moments for his eyes to adjust to the change then when they did he saw the Goblin king sitting in yet another chair but Thorin couldn't have cared less right now. Where is Kili? It was Thorin's only concern at that moment.

He scanned the area seeing a big wooden machine, he feared what it was for but did not stop his scan until his eyes came to a water trough where a small steady stream of water was pouring from a pip through the mountain, to the trough then draining into another pipe that went down through the ground, a type of over flow system that held water to a level within the trough then the extra drained out through the pipe leading into the ground.

To the right of the water trough was Kili, pushed into the corner trying to keep as far from them as he could, still cradling his right hand.

"Kili! It is alright...I'm going to make them pay for this! I'm going to make sure you get..." before the son of Thrain could finish his chain was jerked, nearly taking him off his feet.

"You will get him killed is what you will do!" The goblin king laughed, as Nazal hooked Thorin's chain to a post then started walking toward Kili, who was now cowering in the corner, his eyes racing around as if to look for an escape.

"Don't touch him! Don't you dare touch him!" Thorin bellowed, desperate to save his nephew but had no idea how. The young ruler saw no hope in his nephew's future.

Nazal reached down, grabbing Kili by his hair and forced him up,

Kili hissed as he was pulled away to a wooden post with two metal cuffs, The mix breed let go of his hair and grabbed his wrists placing them in the cuffs and hooked it, looking to the Goblin king for guidance. The Goblin king yawned as if bored. He was about to speak when a small goblin rushed in and ran up to the king, whispering something to him.

While the king was distracted Kili looked to the mix breed and noticed it was looking him over... This made the prince nervous, his stomach dropped, and the hairs stood on the back of his neck "Stop looking at me like that!" Kili hissed.

Nazal looked away for a second but then turned back to Kili, placing one hand on Kili's side tracing two almost human fingers down his ribs and whispered, "It's just a shame...what they are going to do...you have a small beard, so you are woman?" it asked confused.

Kili felt his face flush as he gritted his teeth at the comment. "NO! I am not woman!" he spat the comment in as quiet tone as he could. "What are they going to do to me?..." he asked as an afterthought.

Nazel traced his two fingers down to the lip of Kili's pants where he could feel his hip bone then when he heard Kili gasp and jump back, the mix pulled its hand back. "Those break..." he said, looking over his shoulder at the wooden device.

Kili looked to the mix breed with fear, "Help us...why don't you help us escape...you can come with us!" Kili tried.

Nazal looked to Kili, his eyes hopeful at first then turned cold, "Don't try to trick us...no race outside of here wants my kind." it said, before touching Kili's hair again.

Kili pulled his head back as his heart raced "Why do you keep touching me!?" he hissed in a low tone

Nazal pulled his hand back. "Your skin, your hair...it is like mine, your body is more like mine than mine is like theirs." it said, before it heard,

"Nazal stop talking to it! Take it to... 'The Bone Crusher'!" the Goblin king barked, throwing his arms up in the air as if to announce something truly great.

Kili felt Nazal unbinding his hands and pulling him away and Kili couldn't help but look to Thorin, as he felt a fear that crawled through his shoulders and into the depth of his soul

"T-Thorin..." the brunet whispered, as if pleading for help as he was pulled away. He could see his uncle biting his lower lip before looking away. He could have sworn that there was a gloss to Thorin's eyes, but then again, it could have been the light reflecting from the fires of the torches that was around the room.

As Nazal pulled him to the wooden plank, Kili begged "Please don't put my back on that thing...let me lay on my stomach...I beg you..." he pleaded, with the mix, seeing something human in him.

Nazal frowned and whispered, "Its best your back be against the grid...if not the breaks are worse... it is better, to break a front rib then back..." he said, unconsciously bringing a hand to his own ribs before forcing Kili up onto the wooden platform.

"Breaks?...what breaks?" Kili felt the fear within grow stronger into a cold fear that twisted his stomach into painful knots.

Nazal took the cuffs off of Kili and took his left hand, pulling it out to the side and up tying it to the wooden grade with a thick rope. "I will make it hurt as little as I can." the beast said trying to speak words of comfort.

Kili's bottom lip started to tremble as he locked his jaw and swallowed trying to be as strong as he could. Once that arm was tied Nazal took Kili's right hand which caused Kili to let out a moan of pain. Nazal flinched but continued working, taking Kili's right arm to the opposite side tying it up by his wrist. The ropes hurt Kili's skin, it cut and scratched but Kili paid little attention to it, he had much worse problems clouding his thoughts. His back which he was trying to keep arched away from the wooden grid behind him and the device around him was one of them.

Kili had always liked knowing how things worked, this time though he was afraid of how it would turn out yet he still had to ask. "How...will it work?" he asked, dropping his gaze to the ground, already regretting the question.

Nazal looked down at the floor then to the right, as if deciding where to start then looked to Kili, who raised his head to meet Nazal's eyes.

"It works... by tying person to grid... then this..." he walked over, putting his hands on a wooden bipod that was on the side of the wooden floor plank "Then this slides where we can move it to the bone desired..." he said, sliding it a little to show. He pointed to the grooves in the bottom of the plank, "Those allow it to move" he then looked back to the top of the bipod from which a little arm came out that had a pendulum attached. "If you pull this pin out you can adjust its height to raise and lower where it hits..." Nazal explained, as he pulled a pin out of the pendulum handle adjusting the height, "Then you pull it all the way up like this..." he said, demonstrating, "Then let go." he released it as it swung down, hitting the wood behind it, leaving a dent "Then bone crush."

Kili stared in fear... "No...n-no..." is all the prince could say, terrified by the thought.

The Goblin king started laughing as hard as he could then ordered;

"LET'S BEGIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed this one. It is the calm before the storm, at least when it comes to the Kili whomp. I believe the next chapter will be Fili's PoV so you will see the oldest brothers suffering but there will be Kili pain in it as well.<strong>

**And Thank you MercedesAsheSorrel! With out her my FF would be horrible.**

** Anyway, Please review if you will=) It means so much to me. Chapter 6 had more reviews then any other chapter and I felt like I accomplished so much due to it all thank to you all.**

**Thank you all so much! Sorry I have been super busy lately I haven't even had time to read my favorite fics(which I'm hoping to catch up on Sunday) but I will do my best to update faster. **


	8. What could be worse, Than his screams?

**First off I want to thank everyone for their wonderful Reviews! I can not tell you how much they mean to me=).**  
><strong>Also to those who commented on Nazal thank you so much for taking the time to mention him in your reviews. I like to hear what you think of him because he kind of made himself up, I was going to make a really mean Goblin and then Nazal started whispering from the shadows lol. For those of you wanting to see Fili's emotional and physical trauma ;) here we are. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you.<strong>

**Also: HAPPY belated MOTHERS DAY! I am not a mother, but I have a wonderful mother so happy mothers day to all your mothers=). **

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 8:"What could be worse, Then his screams?"~<strong>

Fili eyes fluttered open slowly. He glanced around before attempting to sit up.

His abdomen felt tight and bruised, a sharp pain lined his rib cage, and each breath was like daggers. He could only breathe through his mouth which brought his next question, "I can't breathe...through my nose...w-what happened?" he asked, taking breaths between every other word.

He was a little calmer now than he had been when he last awoke. Fili shifted his head, seeing Bofur sitting next to him leaned back against the wall.

Bofur sat up quickly coming forward and dropping to his knees, placing his left hand on Fili's shoulder and his right on his back "Don't move lad...you were beaten unconscious, if you have forgotten" the toymaker said wearily, then as an afterthought added in "...They broke your nose, I reset it but breathing through it may take a while."

Fili did not try to move any further yet, as his body felt like he had been run over by a herd of horses and he also felt dizzy.

The Golden haired prince took in a few more breaths before asking. "Will you...help me...stand?" His eyes moved to meet Bofur's big brown pools.

The toymaker gave a tight lip smile. "Sure lad...sure." his voice was low and uncertain.

Fili put his left arm around Bofur's neck, feeling Bofur's right arm go around his back.

"On three" Bofur said and started the count. "One…two…three" then with a heave and a groan they were standing.

"Why...do I hurt more than before?" Fili groaned, grasping his chest with his left hand, even though the movement was painful.

"Uh..." Before Bofur could answer Fili heard Dwalin interrupt, "Before you were running on adrenaline lad, your brain wasn't fully kicked in."

Fili glanced over at the warrior remembering the earlier event "how are you holding up friend?"

"Better then you I would say, you had us all worried lad." the Warrior said, holding a damp cloth to his own head.

Fili smiled at the concern then dropped his head, "I failed, they still…"

Then it was as if it hit the young Durin. He felt worry heavier than anything he had ever carried in his life. It pulled at his heart as his stomach started to turn.

"Stop it Fili! Don't even start!...You fought with everything in you! Nearly giving your life, there is nothing more you could have done!" Dwalin barked at the prince.

Fili looked to him thankful but his thoughts were interrupted then as if it was against Mahal's will for him to have even a moment outside of his guilt. Kili's scream pierced the air, causing Fili to nearly jump at the sound,

The movement was a reminder to all his battered muscles and limbs that they were being too gentle to him. They decided to protest all at once, sending his body into a spasm that caused him to let out a scream of anguish as he closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. He could feel Bofur grip him tighter, holding him up which only added to his pain.

"Argh" Fili let out groan "D-down..." he tried to ask, taking in a sharp breath.

Before he knew it, Bofur had him back on the ground and leaning against the coats "Are you okay lad?"

Fili was panting, eyes closed as he kept his eyes on the ground "I...Mahal...this hurts..." The prince said between breaths, then he forced himself to look to Bofur "T-that was Kili...how many times, has he screamed?... how long...has this been going on?" he asked breathing easier than before, the pain letting up some now that he wasn't moving.

Bofur who was nearly hovering over Fili only seconds before now pushed off the ground standing, and then turned his back to Fili taking a few steps away. Fili watched Bofur, waiting for his answer. Bofur was mainly in shadow where he stood but the prince could see him remove his hat and rub his hand through his hair. Fili was starting to tense more than he had been, the silence was beginning to be painful. He needed to know about his brother, his training told him to be patient but his age made him want to yell out at Bofur to tell him now…But even with Thorin not here, he knew that is not how a heir to Erebor should act, so he bit his tongue for a second longer then he heard Balin speak and thanked Mahal for the break in the silence.

"Fili…" he heard his name, right then he knew something was really bad. He was use to Balin always referring to him as 'lad'. He then heard Balin continue on with "It is best if we don't focus on what has been heard out there, we need to see to your mending…"

Fili felt his heart sink, "Balin…" he tried to sit up again out of emotional reflex, momentary forgetting about his wounds, or just not caring about them, "How can you…" he let out a wide mouth agonized cry, wrapping his arms around his torso, nearly falling forward as he closed his eyes expecting to hit the ground. He was surprised when he felt gentle hands grip his arms then pulled him into an embrace.

"It…i-it…feels like…" before he could finish he felt himself getting sick, as his stomach heaved and he had to start concentrating on keeping it down. The pain caused him to feel feverish as his broken body protested his every move. Fili felt himself getting dizzy even with his eyes closed, then by the grace of Mahal his world went black

Bofur gently laid Fili back down against the coats "He is out again…"

"Perhaps for the best…" Balin commented.

Dwalin agreed, "If he had known how long he has been out…how long Kili has been screaming…"

Balin nodded, agreeing with Dwalin's unspoken meaning,

Gloin then added to the conversation, "Who is to say how long it has been anyway. It could have been 4 hours or a day for all we know, it seems like an eternity…"

This time Ori spoke up, "I do not mean to interrupt…but it has been 12 hours and 45 drops…"

The others looked to their young companion.

Nori who was sitting closest to him noticed his red eyes and the tears that filled them and frowned brokenheartedly for his brother.

Dori then asked what they were wondering "How do you know that? And drops, What do you mean?"

Ori tried to swallow the lump in his throat that grew with each of Kili's screams, "The rock over there…every sixty seconds a water drop falls from it and hits the rock under it…I have counted 765 drops since the first scream…" he answered then added "766 drops" as he saw another drop fall.

"Impressive…" Gloin said surprised by the young dwarf.

Balin nodded agreeing with Gloin. Ori gave a light smile at their praise but it was short lived as another scream ripped through the air causing Ori to try to cover his ears to block the sound.

Bofur who had been taking care of Fili winced at the sound as he was checking on Fili's wounds. He looked to Fili's faced to see if this one would pull him back from his slumber but to Bofur's surprise Fili seemed to have been trapped in a nightmare of his own, the golden haired prince was gritting his teeth and his eyes were closed as tight as they could.

"How is he?" Balin asked.

"Who am I to say…but he doesn't seem much different than before…" Bofur answered, as he took a rag to Fili's forehead to try to wipe the sweat away.

* * *

><p><p>

About 37 water drops had fallen when the screams started back…but this time it was worse than any other time before, there was scream after scream… Bofur was checking Fili's wounds again when the shrieks started, causing the toy maker to look up then to Fili, praying the prince would not wake for this, but to no surprised Bofur found tired, pained blue orbs staring back at him.

Dwalin and Balin stood and their hearts sank as the screams continued, one after another. Fili forced himself up with Bofur's help, he felt weak in the knees hearing his brothers torture as he blamed himself with each agonizing cry.

Dori heard a sob and looked to see Ori covering his ears sobbing. He hurried over to his younger brother and wrapped him up into a hug trying to comfort him if even only a little.

"They are killing him!" Gloin yelled, running to the cell door beating against it trying to escape

Dwalin turned, "It is no use! I have already tried that!"

"These cells were made to hold things stronger then Dwarfs…trolls perhaps." said Balin

Bofur kept his eyes on Fili, supporting most of the prince's weight as he helped him over to the gate. He could see Fili crumbling inside as the screams grew louder and more heart piercing.

Fili reached the edge of the cell placing one hand on the bars as he pulled away from Bofur then used the other to cradle his ribs. "I…I don't know what could be worse than this…" Fili said through a broken voice as a long, heart piercing shriek ripped through the tavern but none of the screams could hurt Fili more than what happened next… The screams stopped and there was silence.

Bofur looked to Balin and Dwalin as if they would have answers, then as Balin dropped his gaze to the ground as he sat down and Dwalin purposely looked away. The toy maker then turned his attention to Fili who was gripping the metal bars with both hands, his attention was then pulled to the voice of Dori,

"This! This is what is worse than his screams! What's worse is Him not making noise at all!" Dori started to rant, "Don't you see they killed him! They tortured the life out of him and we are next! They are…"

Before he could finish Bofur saw Gloin march over and back hand him then the fiery red head grabbed Dori by the shirt and hissed "Have you no sense!" and gave the hush sign with his free hand then pointed to Fili "The boy nearly died trying to protect him…and you are going to rip what hope he has away!"

Bofurs eyes went back to Fili fearing how much the prince had heard. He could clearly see Fili's whole body was shaking as he placed his hand on Fili's upper arm "lad?…".

Fili looked over his shoulder at Bofur, the Golden haired Durin had tears lining his eyes "Bofur…"

Bofur frowned, seeing the look in his friend's eye and embraced him, "Fili…they could have just stopped…he could still be alive."

Fili let go of the bars, accepting Bofur's attempt at comfort and hugged him saying "I…I, don't…know what to…do, without Thorin…I'm lost…" he let out a sob then a scream as he let go of Bofur, wrapping his arms around his own torso as his knees slammed into the ground.

"Fili!" Bofur was taken by surprise and knelt before him, "What is it?" he asked.

"My…my ribs…I-I feel like…they…have been, crushed" Fili answered, through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter=). Please review, they really inspire me to write faster and help me so much.<strong>  
><strong>Thank you all so much for sticking with me it truly means a lot and I am so Thankful for all of you. Also I want to thank MercedesAsheSorrel for helping me out once again and sticking with me=) She is amazing. She also just started up a new fiction that is awesome called "My Brother's Lullaby".<strong>

**Thank you all=) Have a great day and remember I am open for suggestions.**


	9. The Bone Crusher and Running Water

**Before I say anything else, I would like to point out that today is my Beta's birthday! MercedesAsheSorrel is amazing and these fics would be must with out her! HAPPY BIRHDAY!**

To answer a few guest Accounts:

Teantin: Right now;)  
>Luthien thank you so much! It is right now so if you see this please join and follow me so you dont miss updates=) if you like that is.<br>I want to thank everyone SO much for everything! For reading, giving me idea's, Reviewing, etc^^.

**Next: I think this is what you have been waiting for, WARNING: Kili Whomp ahead! I hope yall enjoy and review!.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Previously in GT~<strong>

"It works... by tying person to grid... then this..." he walked over, putting his hands on a wooden bipod that was on the side of the wooden floor plank "Then this slides where we can move it to the bone desired..." he said, sliding it a little to show. He pointed to the grooves in the bottom of the plank, "Those allow it to move" he then looked back to the top of the bipod from which a little arm came out that had a pendulum attached. "If you pull this pin out you can adjust its height to raise and lower where it hits..." Nazal explained, as he pulled a pin out of the pendulum handle adjusting the height, "Then you pull it all the way up like this..." he said, demonstrating, "Then let go." he released it as it swung down, hitting the wood behind it, leaving a dent "Then bone crush."

Kili stared in fear... "No...n-no..." is all the prince could say, terrified by the thought.

The Goblin king started laughing as hard as he could then ordered,

"LET'S BEGIN!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>-Now-<strong>

_**~Chapter 9: The Bone Crusher and running water.~**_

Thorin watched as Nazal looked to the Goblin king then, with what almost looked like disappointment, he turned back to Kili. The exiled king's heart sank in his chest as he watched his nephew struggle against his bindings. He could see small amounts of blood around his wrists where the rope was cutting in from his pulling. The mix breed started moving the bi-pod in front of the prince and adjusting the pieces to where he wanted them. From what Thorin could see the Goblin mix was aiming for one Kili's smallest ribs. Thorin's attention was pulled to the sound of the Goblin king's voice.

"No! No! no! Have I taught you nothing you stupid piece of waste!" He yelled, causing Nazal to slowly look to the king with slouched shoulders and a lowered head, almost like a puppy who had been scolded by its master. The Goblin king then continued "Start at least four or five above that one, that way it causes a stronger break" The king said as if teaching a child.

Thorin saw the mix give a strong nod but then when he turned his back to the king, now facing Kili, Thorin could see his expression change to something that almost looked like guilt, but how could a beast like that feel anything? It was a Goblin…

"If you lay a finger on Kili I swear I will rip your arms off, you hideous piece of ****" Thorin barked, adding in "As Mahal as my witness I will end your miserable life!"

He saw the beast look to him then back to Kili and it looked like they were exchanging words but Thorin could not hear it.

"Did you hear that Nazal? The worthless once king wants to rip your arms off…" he then laughed. "After that rib, break his hip bone!"

Nazal looked to his king. "The threat means nothing to me, father…"

The Goblin king glared at him "Do as I say boy." he hissed at Nazal. "That is an order."

"But…If Nazal breaks the dwarf's hip… He might pass out… then torturing will lose it's fun." The mix negotiated with his king.

The king brought his hand to his chin thinking it over, then responded "Smart boy… I was starting to think you were taking pity on him."

Nazal pulled the pendulum back then released letting the stone fly forward, as soon as it struck its target it was immediately followed by a pain filled scream.

Nazal then looked to his king "I pity nothing and no one" he said, turning to adjust the device for its next use.

* * *

><p>Kili screamed as he felt the crack but the pain was not intense for long. He took a few deep breaths after and that is what hurt most. He heard Thorin yelling something at the Goblin king but he didn't catch what was being said as the pain washed through him.<p>

Kili turned to watch Nazal, he noticed as the goblin mix was adjusting the machine he had his eyes on Kili's. Their gaze met, and Kili mouthed, "Please…I beg you…"

Nazal frowned and whispered "I will do all that I can…"

Kili dropped his head trying to keep tears from reaching his eyes...He was in so much pain and was so scared, he did not want to die like this, or at all for that matter...The prince looked to Thorin once again, hoping and praying that he had not let his uncle down anymore then he already had.

Thorin's gaze was on the ground now, his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Kili then looked to Nazal who had set the device up for the next bone; it was 2 ribs higher than the last and more toward his right. The brunet's heart started to race as the fear grew in his chest and the tears built up

"Thorin…" Kili pleaded. He needed comfort of some sort. He needed to know that he was not alone in this agonizing fate, but Thorin said nothing. "T-thorin…please…U-uncle…please forgive me…" he begged, but Thorin did not seem to notice the prince's plea which caused the youth even more pain as he started to crumble inside.

Nazal looked to Kili then looked over his shoulder at Thorin, then back to Kili, "Maybe…he can not hear you…"

Kili's bottom lip trembled as his eyes dropped to the ground, "N-no…I shamed him long ago…Please, make it quick…" he asked his torturer.

"Are…you sure? Quick is hard on soul..." Nazal warned.

Kili did not look up, he only whispered "Y-yeah..."

Nazal then pulled the pendulum back, then released once more. As soon as it hit a scream ripped out of Kili as the sound of the breaking bone cut through the room.

The Goblin king yawned, "This is boring me Nazal…This is a show, Entertain me!" he growled.

Kili heard Nazal let out a breath but he dared not look up. The prince closed his eyes, not wanting to witness the next bone that would be breaking. He closed his eyes as tight as he could, pulled his teeth together so he would not bite his tongue, and swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to tell himself that he did not care anymore, as painful as the thought was. _'He no longer cares what happens to me…why should I?'_ the prince had asked himself…but then he was rushed with guilt as his heart kicked him in the gut.

Images of his brother rushed through his mind. He saw images of his brother fighting to protect him only hours ago, images of his golden haired hero putting himself between Kili and the herd of Goblins. He remembered how brave and strong his brother was as he protected him. These memories started to spark a light in Kili's chest as he remembered his brothers love and how even when he messed up, his brother was always there for him. Then he remembered how his brother fell to be beaten near lifeless by the same Goblins that he tried to protect Kili from…He remembered that it was all due to him that his brother suffered. He remembered that when he was dragged away he could see his brother curled in on himself trying to protect himself' against the countless blows that was being delivered. He wondered how his brother was, if her was alive and well or if that had been his end…

The prince's heart was beating strong enough that he thought he could hear it in his own ears. The prince remember how much pain his brother seemed to be in when the goblins were kicking his brother in the ribs and as soon as the memory assaulted his mind, the brunet felt another rib break near the other two. He couldn't keep from screaming out as each breath caused even more pain to the first two ribs.

Nazal kept good to his word and moved fast with each break he brought Kili.

With each break Kili felt the heat wave wash over his as the white light rushed his vision, causing him to feel sick to his stomach. 7 break's into his ribcage Kili got sick all over the bottom of the device and hung dizzily for a couple minutes as Nazal stepped back looking to the Goblin king.

"This one is weak…maybe we should stop for now…" Kili heard Nazal say though he was too dizzy to look up at the mix breed, his vision started to blotch out as he felt a sweet darkness embracing him.

* * *

><p>Thorin had tried to see as little as possible, his hands busy behind his back where they were chained to the post. He was so deep in thought he had not heard half of what was said until now.<p>

"Nonsense!" The Goblin king yelled "Get some water and wake him up!"

Nazal gave a nod then walked away to go find a bucket. The king started talking to one of the two Goblins next to him.

The second Goblin approached Kili looking him over then it picked up a short Whip "I don't see what is so special about you." Thorin heard it spat.

Thorin looked up "I would not touch him if I were you…" The dwarfish leader said, his anger building by the moment as his blue orbs met the Goblins cruel eyes. "Don't you dare touch my nephew!"

The Goblin laughed "Or what? You will glare me to death!" it laughed a horrible laugh

Thorin had noticed Kili's head rise at his comment and they locked eyes.

Kili's eyes were almost like a deer's, the brown orbs melting Thorin's heart. Those big brown pools were always a weakness to the Noble king. Thorin nearly cringed as he saw Kili's eyes in more light, one now traced with red and the other, it was like a nightmare to him. He tried to speak words of comfort to his broken heir, "Kili, Listen to me…I am going to get you out of here, do you understand me? I will get you to safety!"

Kili looked to his uncle, hope lighting in his chest once more. Thorin did not only acknowledge him, but called him his nephew. _'Does he, not disown me? Did I not disappoint him beyond forgiveness?'_ he questioned himself, praying that the answer would be given to him. A slight smile played at Kili's lip as he wanted to believe that his uncle still cared.

The Goblin laughed hysterically "Get him out of this dwarf!" it spat then hit Kili across the broken ribs with the whip, and continued to hit him as Kili screamed out for dear life with each blow. Every breath hurting as much as the whip itself, causing Kili to scream more which only added to the assault as the movement tore at his back that had been starting to scab over.

All of a sudden the blows stopped and he could breathe easier. He forced his eyes open then saw why his abuse stopped. Thorin was now before him, his foot had crushed the Goblin's neck. Kili looked Thorin over seeing a black eye and a cut across his nose. He looked to Thorin's hands and saw one still was cuffed with a chain hanging from it which was hooked to nothing, the other had a cuff as well but no chain.

He watched as Thorin jolted for the Goblin king. Thorin used his chain to attack the Goblin leader who fought back with his staff. Thorin managed to use his chain like a whip and hit the Goblin king across the face, cutting his cheek with the old metal.

The Goblin king looked furious as the other Goblins attacked Thorin, "Take him down! Make him pay! Find out how he got free!" he hissed cruelly, then looked to the entrance where Nazal stood with a bucket of water taking in the scene as the Goblins beat the dwarven king who put up a hell of a fight.

"Ah! Nazal just in time…Do something about our rude guest then get back to work, I am getting restless, and bored." he growled, "If a big bone does not break soon, I am going to do it myself" he glared at the mix making his point perfectly clear.

Nazal gave a slow nod laying the bucket down then walked over to where Thorin was fighting three Goblins at once. He came up behind the exiled king and with a jolted movement, he wrapped his right arm around the king's neck and jerked him back into his own chest whispering, "If you care anything for him, don't fight me...or I'll have to break both legs..." The mix showed no sign of weakness and worse than that, he showed no signs of lying.

The hybrid felt Thorin stop fighting and he could feel the king gritting his teeth. He pulled Thorin back over to the post and saw how he escaped. There was a bloody screw lying on the ground that had been twisted out of the cuff, where it had held in the chain. Nazal then glanced to Thorin's hand seeing his bloody finger and thumb and realized the dwarf did care for Kili. He took Thorin's chain, put it back into the cuff then took the screw twisting it back in.

"Stay…for him" the mix said, before returning to Kili and the device. Once more adjusting it to where he wanted it, "I am sorry...This will hurt more than all the other." He said, as he saw Kili close his eyes again looking to the ground now.

* * *

><p>Kili closed his eyes tight preparing for what was to come next. <em>'I will be strong… I will be strong like Fili and I will not scream. I will hold strong and make Thorin proud. I will show so little emotion that the Goblin will get bored'<em> Kili tried to coach himself but then excruciating pain broke through his Collar bone and he screamed out multiple times frantically as he felt like he was being crushed. He had never felt anything like it and had never thought of that bone being able to break before. The prince felt too dizzy to focus in on any one thing as he dropped his head and the world went black.

The Goblin king hit his hand down on the chair "Wake it up!" he ordered, angered that Kili had passed out.

Nazal walked over picking up the bucket of water, then returned to Kili throwing the buckets contents on Kili, but the prince did not budge. Nazal then looked to the king and shrugged.

The Goblin King looked furious "Unhook him! Use the trough to wake him!"

Nazal let out a sigh as he started to untie Kili.

The Goblin king then looked to one of the others, "fix the fire! It grows cold!" he said, looking over to the fire pit that was used to heat the metal for making the chains. It sat in the corner of the room. It was a circle about 3 foot tall by 3 foot wide all the way around.

Nazal had laid Kili over his shoulder as he untied him. He carried him to the water trough then put Kili down on his knees. Holding Kili's head up, Nazal adjusted his fingers through the prince's hair, and then pushed his head down into the water, stopping his air flow.

Kili woke up violently as water rushed into his lungs and he immediately went into a panic, realizing he was drowning. Then to his surprise his head was pulled back out causing him to start coughing as 'the water burnt his throat. Each cough was torture, not only his broken ribs but his lacerated back and shoulders.

Nazal went to pull him back but he heard his next orders.

"This is entertaining! Hold him under longer… Let's see how much water we can get down him!" he laughed, as he looked to Thorin grinning, "I am sure the young Durin is thirsty."

Nazal let out a sigh as he pushed Kili's head back under the water.

Kili tried to hold his breath but the movement of being pushed back under caused him to gasp from the pain, letting in more water which sent him into a natural panic as he gagged on the water that assaulted his burning windpipe. Everything started to go black around him as he fought and struggled for life that was evading him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everyone this is very important, answer me this...What would you like to see in Kili's next chapter? any special Torture you want done before I wrap up the torture? ,Remember more Reviews = faster updates XD.<strong>

**Thank you all so much, I am falling asleep so ttyl rt**

**~Rem**


	10. Fix the fire! Fetch my tools!

**Greeting friends, Readers and awesome people of the world.**

I do apologize for the long time away, I had been promoted at work and around the same time I had lost the spirit to write for 2 months, no matter how hard I tried nothing came out, then a week or so ago it hit me all at once and I nearly wrote 3 chapters, 1 of which I am posting now.

I am so terribly sorry about the wait and I hope you all enjoy, Also thank you all SO much for your reviews and Ideas. I tried to use all the story ideas that I remembered you all suggesting=). I want to thank you all so much for your support.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Goblin Town Chapter 10: :Fix the fire! Fetch my tools!"<strong>

~Previously in GT~

** (I have two past views, One for Chapter 8 for Fili. Then one for Chapter 9 for Kili)**

37 water drops had fallen when the screams started back, but this time it was worse than before, there was scream after scream. Bofur was checking Fili's wounds again when the shrieks had, causing the toy maker to look up and then to Fili, praying the prince would not wake for this, but to no surprised, Bofur found tired pained blue orbs staring back at him.

Dwalin and Balin stood and their hearts sank as the screams continued, one after another. Fili forced himself up with Bofur's help, he felt weak in the knees hearing his brothers torture as he blamed himself with each agonizing cry. Dori heard a sob and looked to see Ori covering his ears sobbing. He hurried over to his younger brother and wrapped him up into a hug trying to comfort him if even only a little.

"They are killing him!" Gloin yelled, running to the cell door, beating against it, trying to escape.

Dwalin turned, "It is no use! I have already tried that!"

"These cells were made to hold things stronger than Dwarfs…trolls perhaps." said Balin

Bofur kept his eyes on Fili, supporting most of the prince's weight as he helped him over to the gate. He could see Fili crumbling inside as the screams grew louder and more heart piercing. Fili reached the edge of the cell, placing one hand on the bars as he pulled away from Bofur then used the other to cradle his ribs. "I…I don't know what could be worse than this…" Fili said through a broken voice, as a long, heart piercing shriek ripped through the tavern but none of the screams could hurt Fili more than what happened next… The screams stopped and there was silence.

Bofur looked to Balin and Dwalin as if they would have answers, then as Balin dropped his gaze to the ground as he sat down and Dwalin purposely looked away. The toy maker then turned his attention to Fili who was gripping the metal bars with both hands, his attention was then pulled to the voice of Dori,

"This! This is what is worse than his screams! What's worse is him not making noise at all!" Dori started to rant, "Don't you see they killed him! They tortured the life out of him and we are next! They are…"

Before he could finish, Bofur saw Gloin march over and backhanded Dori, then the fiery red head grabbed Dori by the shirt and hissed "Have you no sense!" and gave the hush sign with his free hand and pointed to Fili "The boy nearly died trying to protect him…and you are going to rip what hope he has away!"

Bofurs eyes went back to Fili, fearing how much the prince had heard. He could clearly see Fili's whole body was shaking and he placed his hand on Fili's upper arm "lad?…".

Fili looked over his shoulder at Bofur, the Golden haired Durin had tears lining his eyes "Bofur…"

Bofur frowned, seeing the look in his friend's eye, and embraced him, "Fili…they could have just stopped…he could still be alive."

Fili let go of the bars, accepting Bofur's attempt at comfort, and hugged him saying "I…I, don't…know what to…do, without Thorin…I'm lost…" he let out a sob and then a scream as he let go of Bofur, wrapping his arms around his own torso, as his knees slammed into the ground.

"Fili!" Bofur was taken by surprise and knelt before him, "What is it?" he asked.

"My…my ribs…I-I feel like…they…have been, crushed" Fili answered, through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>~Now, in Goblin Town;~<strong>

Bofur had helped Fili back into the corner of the cell, Where the prince sat on the floor, leaning back against stone walls. Bofur was looking over Fili's wounds again, looking from Fili's bruised ribs to his grief stricken face. Fili had tears streaming his eyes and cheeks though he made no sound. He was staring up into the darkness above them. Bofur could only guess at what he was thinking.

Bofur keyed in on Balin and Dwalin's conversation that was held in whispered tones.

He first heard Dwalin's voice "Is he asleep?"

Then Balin's response "I can't tell, it is too dark to see…"

"I hate to see the lad like this…" Dwalin voiced.

Balin agreed "Aye, me too brother…"

Dwalin voice then went quieter as he voiced his fear, "What if...Kili really is..."

Balin hushed his younger brother, "Shh…we can't think like that brother…"

"You heard the screams same as I did…he was too young to be here to start…" Dwalin continued.

Balin then let out a sigh, "That may be so…but age would not have made a difference on what has happened here. I say anyone of us would of screamed the same…I know not what they have done to him… but I pray to Mahal he comes back from it"

Dwalin nodded his head, "Aye…me too," the warrior said, before voicing his next fear "What if they come for Fili?..."

Bofur was the next to speak, now standing, glancing over at the two dwarves "They would have to go through me first…" he said, glancing to Fili, who's blue orbs he could see piercing through the shadow, they were the Durin blue, yet filled with pain, heartbreak and weariness.

Bofur about to speak again heard Dori starting back up in the cell next to him

"What if it is not just Kili? What if they killed Thorin too? What will we do without our king? Then we might as well give it all up! We should have never left our homes!"

Gloin had nodded in the corner of the cell, luckily for Dori he did not wake for this.

Ori had his knees pulled to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, counting water drops still. He was use to his brother's negative behavior and tried to tone him out. Nori on the other hand, looked to Dori, then Fili.

"Dori…Lets not voice our concerns right now…" he said, seeing that Fili was awake.

Dori did not take the hint though. "I think now is the perfect time to voice our concerns! For all we know, we might not be alive to voice them tomorrow" he continued onward.

Bofur about to speak up when he saw Fili move from the corner of his eye, so he closed his mouth and looked to see Fili wipe away the tears that he had shed earlier. The golden haired prince tried to stand as Dori was going on. Bofur hurried to help Fili's side to help him up.

Once standing, Fili pushed through the pain, forcing himself to stand up right as he approached the side of his cell, nearest to Dori's cell,

"What was that Dori?" Fili spoke, his words cold as ice, his eyes narrow sapphires, as cold as his voice.

Dory looked to Fili, surprised by not only his approach, but his tone. He could only look at the prince as the heir to Erebor continued.

"...Did I hear you doubting our kings return? Thorin will return! And if I hear anyone say otherwise…I will treat it as treason." he spat, for the first time before the company, putting his position of power into authority.

Fili looked around seeing Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, and the now awake, Gloin, looking shocked. He did not see the others since they were behind him. "Am I wrong to think I have the power to do so!" Fili barked as a statement not a question, still looking cold, his posture perfect.

Bofur, probably the only one who could see through Fili's act, could see Fili's body having trimmers as the prince forced his perfect stance of nobility and power, not to mention leadership.

Gloin was the first to speak "Oh course not! After all, when Thorin is away you stand in for him, Prince Fili." Gloin said, as if to remind Dori of the youth's heritage.

Dori realizing that he had let his mouth run to the point of putting his foot in his mouth, yet again sat down next to Ori who had gone back to counting water drops.

Fili turned, facing toward Bofur again and his leg started to give out. Bofur quickly put his arm around Fili helping him stand. He could feel Fili's body shaking all around him. "Fili, you shouldn't push your body…"

Fili glanced to Bofur from the corner of his eyes "he…was upsetting Ori…c-can't have one dwarf…setting the other's nerves off…it is all they can do to stay calm as it is." Fili whispered, as they reached the corner that he had been resting in. Fili's breath was labored.

Bofur could tell Fili was in more pain then he had ever been in before, Bofur admired how well the prince handled it, not only the pain, but the situation. He also admired how even now, the prince was watching after his people as worried and injured as he was. Bofur gently lowered Fili back down to his resting area. Fili, draping one arm across his stomach, laid his head back against the stone wall, closing his eyes. To some it may have looked like Fili was sleeping, but Bofur could see Fili's brows pull close together ,the skin around his eyes wrinkle, then his jaw tighten. All signs of clearly hidden agony.

* * *

><p><strong>~Previous Chapter 9.~<strong>

Nazal let out a sigh as he started to untie Kili.

The Goblin king then looked to one of the others, "Fix the fire! It grows cold!" he said, looking over to the fire pit that was used to heat the metal for making the chains. It sat in the corner of the room. It was a circle about 3 foot tall by 3 foot wide all the way around.

Nazal had laid Kili over his shoulder as he untied him. He carried him to the water trough then put Kili down on his knees. Holding Kili's head up, Nazal adjusted his fingers through the prince's hair, and then pushed his head down into the water, stopping his air flow.

Kili woke up violently as water rushed into his lungs and he immediately went into a panic, realizing he was drowning. Then to his surprise his head was pulled back out causing him to start coughing as the water burnt his throat. Each cough was torture, not only his broken ribs but his lacerated back and shoulders.

Nazal went to pull him back but he heard his next orders.

"This is entertaining! Hold him under longer… Let's see how much water we can get down him!" he laughed, as he looked to Thorin grinning, "I am sure the young Durin is thirsty."

Nazal let out a sigh as he pushed Kili's head back under the water. Kili tried to hold his breath but the movement of being pushed back under caused him to gasp from the pain, letting in more water which sent him into a natural panic as he gagged on the water that assaulted his burning windpipe. Everything started to go black around him as he fought and struggled for life that was evading him.

* * *

><p>Each scream was torture to Thorin's ears; each of Kili's agonizing cry's hurt the dwarven king worse than losing Erebor a thousand times over. The king was being defeated by these Goblins and he felt absolutely helpless as his nephew's head was dunked into the water trough. Thorin watched the prince who was fighting for his life, his movements slowing with every moment that his head was under, he was near to giving up.<p>

"Enough! Release the boy!" Thorin screamed, not knowing what else to do. He could see Nazal as the creature jerked Kili back out of the water and released him, letting Kili's body fall to the ground.

Kili was coughing up water as he rolled onto his side. He coughed to the point his body started heaving as he vomited the mountain water from his body. Thorin could tell each cough was torture to Kili's broken body from the sounds and expressions Kili made, and it broke Thorin's heart. The Dwarven leader did not know how much more of this he could take, much less…how much more Kili could endure.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that one had a lot of Previously but I promise, the next chapter will be out on(or before) this Sunday and I think it is the one most of you have been waiting for, Thorin comfort time!<strong>

**I am so sorry for the wait and any reviews would be greatly appreciated and will help fuel me for the next chapters=).**

**Also chatting helps me type, so anyone interested in chatting it up some time, my KIK account is, "Carvingforjoy". I also do sneaks some times for those I chat with=).**

**Anyway Im dead tired and passing out for the night so Sweet dreams and ttyl. Peace**

**~Rem**


	11. The Breaking of a King

_**Hello everyone! First off,**_  
><em><strong> I want to apologize for my last post, I am sorry! I posted it while being tired to the point of passing out roughly 3 times on my laptop. I should have waited until today to post it. When I get that tired I am worse than a drunk texter. I do apologize.<strong>_

_** Secondly… Second chapter within 32hours!**_

_** I would like to give an extra special thanks to our very own MercedesAsheSorrel. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate her and how much she helps with this story.**_

_** I had 2 things I wanted to voice about the last chapter and this next one, **_

_** 1: This last one had a Lot of Previously (Very true.) For that I apologize, The last chapter, this chapter and half of the next was originally one big 6Kword chapter, when I broke it up I was mostly asleep and I should never fanfic and sleep XD. But this next one will be better I promise.**_

_** 2: You asked for more Kili Thorin, and I say… your will shall be done ^_~.**_

_** I want to thank you all who have reviewed. When you review it inspires me to write more, I know I have said this in every chapter but it is very much true, If not for reviews I would have never went past the first few chapters and here we are posting chapter 11! I like knowing what has made people feel something. So thank you all so very much for all your support, comments, reviews and everything that you have done for me=). Thank you.**_

_** Now, enough of me running my mouth =P**_

_** Goblin Town, Chapter 11: The Breaking of a king.**_

* * *

><p>~Previously in GT~<p>

Each scream was torture to Thorin's ears; each of Kili's agonizing cry's hurt the dwarven king worse than losing Erebor a thousand times over. The king was being defeated by these Goblins and he felt absolutely helpless as his nephew's head was dunked into the water trough. Thorin watched the prince who was fighting for his life, his movements slowing with every moment that his head was under, he was near to giving up.

"Enough! Release the boy!" Thorin screamed, not knowing what else to do. He could see Nazal as the creature jerked Kili back out of the water and released him, letting Kili's body fall to the ground.

Kili was coughing up water as he rolled onto his side. He coughed to the point his body started heaving as he vomited the mountain water from his body. Thorin could tell each cough was torture to Kili's broken body from the sounds and expressions Kili made, and it broke Thorin's heart. The Dwarven leader did not know how much more of this he could take, much less…how much more Kili could endure.

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Now, in Goblin town… Chapter 11: "The breaking of a king~<strong>

* * *

><p>The prince wrapped his arms around his pained torso as he cried. Each cough, choke and gag had his broken ribs and collarbone screaming in protest, His lacerated back tore at the wounds, and his hand still felt as broken as his ribs from the Goblin king stomping down on it.<p>

As Kili lay on the floor holding his own broken body he started to cry silent tears, his nose running from nearly drowning, his throat burned like salt on an open wound, then what he heard next was a reminder of the one person's present's that he wished wasn't there…The last person, besides his mother, that he wanted to witness this embarrassment, this humiliation this suffering.

Kili's Uncle called to him, "Be strong Kili… Do not give in…I...We…" Kili could hear the struggle in Thorin's voice "…Kili it will all be alright…" Thorin promised, but Kili heard no truth in his uncle's words.

Kili heard the Goblin king say, "Nazal, Tie the runt before me. I should like to have a little fun with him myself."

Kili then heard the Goblin king laughing. The prince could not contain his pain any longer, he let out a low scream as he felt Nazal lift him up and start to pull him toward the Goblin kings area. Nazal was not gentle this time.

Kili could only imagine that the torture would be just as bad as before or worse. "T-Thorin! Thorin!" he croaked through his burning throat, desperate for Thorin's help, "Thorin, please…I, I am sorry…please help me" he begged.

He looked to Thorin through his blurred vision just in time to see Thorin look to the ground "Stay strong Kili…" the king said in a defeated tone. Which for Kili, was as bad as if he didn't answered at all.

"T-Thorin?" he whispered, as tears built up in his eyes.

Kili then felt a horrible pain shoot through his collar bone and ribs as Nazal forced his arms above his head and tied Kili's shirtless form to a post. Kili's heart raced, not knowing what the Goblin king would do to him.

"Leave him be…You have done enough to the boy!" Thorin barked.

Kili could hear Thorin's words to the Goblin king, but he no longer heard the fire behind them…he could hear the hate but the fire was missing…

The Goblin king then laughed, "Oh I think not, Thorin, Oak N' Shied, I think not…" The Goblin king said, as he stood, walking down toward the pit of burning coals and pulled out a metal rod that was heated red on one side.

At this point Kili's eyes had been on the ground afraid to see what was coming next, when he heard Thorin start screaming,

"No!...Don't!...Don't do that to the boy!"

Thorin's screams caught Kili's attention so he quickly looked to Thorin. The movement made him dizzy and he felt like doubling over, if not for the chains holding his wrists and supporting his weight. Kili saw Thorin shaking his head no in a helpless manner off toward Kili's left, then to Kili's right he heard what sounded like a heated sword being cooled in water. He turned his head to look at what the sound was coming from. Now seeing the Goblin king before him, the king was holding a smoking branding iron. Kili's brows pulled together confused at first, his weakened state had made him oblivious to what was about to happen, but then it all made sense. Kili's heart began to race as he saw the smile spread across the Goblin-Kings face. Kili was speechless at first as he tried to push away from the iron rod that was coming his way "N-no..." he whispered, his throat still burning from the water.

"Oh, yes my dear Dwarf…Remember, you have your uncle to thank for this" The Goblin-king said in a tone as sharp as a blade, then with one quick movement he pushed the branding rod into Kili's chest, about an inch below his collarbone, over toward his left shoulder.

Kili let out a horrifying scream that the company was sure to hear, and tried to pull away, only burning more skin in the process. The rod was then pulled back but the pain did not stop, the burning continued and the dreadful smell of the burn remained. The scream itself hurt Kili's whole body, his ribs and collar bone, his throat, everything. The prince had tears running down his cheeks as he wished this would all end. He found the strength to force himself to glance to the Goblin king, who was putting the branding iron in the water bucket and reaching for another rod that was in the fire.

The Goblin-king pulled out a regular pointed rod. It was red on the end from the heat. He turned, meeting Kili's gaze and spoke "So young Dwarf… I have noticed all the defying looks you have been giving me throughout your stay, and I do not like them…So I have decided to do something about it!" he smirked evilly, as he walked toward Kili, "You would look far less repulsive without your eyes anyway." the Goblin's laugh continued.

At that moment, Nazal who had been standing back spoke in the dim torch light spoke, "Father…"

The Goblin king looked to the mixed beast, "What?! What is it that is so important that you delay me?"

Nazal took a step further, "Was thinking of dwarf king's threat before…Could I do this to the small one instead? Could Nazal take his vision?"

The Goblin king seemed to be in thought at first, considering the question.

Before the Goblin-king could answer a small Goblin ran in, "My lord! There are trespassers near to our front door!"

The Goblin king looked to Nazal, then to the small Goblin, then to Nazal again, passing him the rod, "Make sure to do me proud…I will check in on it later."

The king started to walk away when he looked to some other Goblins nearby "Take Oakenshield back to the others!" he then looked back to make sure Nazal was doing as he should.

Kili looked up to see Nazal "Please…please don't…without my sight, I might as well be dead…I beg you please… d-don't take it from me!" Kili pleaded and begged the whole time Nazal was bringing the rod closer to Kilis eyes. Even from the distance he could feel the heat of the rod heating his skin, even though it did not touch yet.

Nazal whispered, "This will hurt, please…scream" he whispered, which took Kili by surprise.

* * *

><p>Thorin's heart sank. What he was seeing was as bad as watching his nephew be killed…in fact this was worse…He knew Kili, he knew his love of adventure, wonder, archery and seeing new things. Thorin knew if Kili's eyes were taken, it would kill everything that Kili was. Thorin yelled, shouted and protested. He was pulling against his bindings as hard as he could, trying everything he could to break loose. Finally a mob of Goblins came unhooking Thorin from the post, he fought them to get free but every two that he took down, and four more replaced them. They pulled the chain away from Kili and Nazal down the hall as he continued to fight.<p>

Thorin put up a fight that was more vicious and dangerous than a bear, until he heard Kili's screams break through the tunnels. The first two screams did not seem real, they were screams but they did not have the pain behind them that he had expected. Then it happened… Scream after scream tore through the tunnels like a bat out of Mordor. The screams were those of horrific torture and they were filled with agonizing pain, piercing the darkness, and then they stopped. With this Thorin fell to his knees,

"I…I am too late…." He said, as he felt the fear of what was to come for Kili wash over him… from there he no longer fought the Goblins to get free. He followed them back to the cells, feeling the occasional jab and push here and there.

* * *

><p>Fili, awoke to the sound of voices, his first fear was that Dori had started rattling the company again, looking to the most negative thoughts. Every moment that Fili was awake was torture on his body and he didn't know if he had the strength to put up with another one of Dori's rants right now. Then his ears keyed in on the sound of Goblin songs.<p>

_"Clash, crash! Crush, smash!  
>Hammer and tongs! Knocker and gongs!<br>Pound, pound, down underground!"_

Fili's eyes shot open to see Bofur, Dwalin and Gloin all at the edge of their cages watching what was coming. Fili's eyes lit up with the dim hope of seeing Kili alive again, but then he forced his more mature mind to kick in, and feared who they would try to take next.

"B-Bofur" Fili called to his friend, he needed help to stand without straining his body more.

Thankfully Bofur was as quick as he was kind and the toymaker was by Fili's side in only short moments, and helped the prince to his feet, supporting Fili's weight. Bofur took this moment to worry, he noticed that Fili's condition was weaker than before he had fallen asleep.

_"Swish, smack! Whip crack!_  
><em> Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!<em>  
><em> Work, work! Nor dare to shirk,<em>  
><em> While Goblins quaff, and Goblins laugh,<em>  
><em> Round and round far underground"<br>_

Fili stood next to Bofur, his arm around him "W…we need a plan of defense." Fili said, he had no intention of letting any of the others be taken.

The goblins soon came into sight and Dwalin shouted across the tunnels "THORIN!"

Fili felt a great deal of relief as a brief glimmer of hope lit in the prince's eyes at the sound of Thorin's name "T-Thorin..." he whispered, as Bofur kept him from walking forward.

Bofur looked to Fili "it's best, we keep our distance lad…just in case."

Fili knew Bofur was right, but he didn't like it.

A Goblin walked up "Anyone try anything, and we will beat you like the Gold one!" it yelled and pointed its club at Fili as the other Goblins unchained Thorin, shoving him into the cell, as the company yelled and screamed at them.

Fili's face lit up seeing Thorin, but then he heard the words he hated hearing most growing up, because they normally came with a great deal of worry…

"Where's Kili?" Dwalin yelled to Thorin, however the king did not answer his old friend, his eye stayed on the ground.

The Goblins laughed hard hearing Dwalin's concern for Kili as they shoved Thorin into the cell locking it behind him.

One spoke up, "The boy is being played with, if he survives you will see him before long." it laughed, as it turned to follow the others, who were walking away, singing their song, probably the only song most of them knew.

* * *

><p>Fili, still being supported by Bofur, asked "Thorin…Where is Kili? Did you see him? W-what, the Goblin said, it's not true is it?" Fili asked, his heart filling with a thick darkness, the heavy weight seemed to pull down on his chest as the fear started to overtake his emotions, as if it was a confirmation of Kili's death.<p>

Thorin leaned back against the cell door, letting the bars take his weight. He then slid down to the ground and placed his elbows on his knees letting his head fall into his palms. The king had not looked up to face any of them yet, "He is back in some type of chamber. When I last saw him, he was wounded heavily. They did things to him…horrible things," Thorin spoke carefully, not wanting to send the company into a panic of any type.

Fili's heart was racing by this point "W-when… When did you last see him! What did they do to him?" Fili started to take a few steps forward in panic, Bofur helped him with each as Fili continued on with,

"What kind of things did they do to Kili! What have they done to Kili!" he started to become emotional and he rushed toward Thorin, needing Thorin to look him in the eyes and answer his questions. Fili's voice was cracking as he started to give in to his fears and with that yell, and the quick movement, Fili let out a groan, and if not for Bofur, the golden haired prince would have fallen to his knees.

Due to the groan followed by labored breaths , Thorin looked up from his hands to face his nephew. What he saw, took him by surprise. Thorin stood quickly

"Fili! What has happened to you?" he asked, his eyes starting on Fili's face then scan down Fili's body taking in all his wounds. The prince had black eyes, a reset nose, split lip, bruised cheek, blood marks on his neck, and at the start of his tunic there was a deep bruise showing.

Fili shook his head, "That is not important right now, Tell me about Kili!" the prince demanded.

Bofur looked to Thorin, his features full of sorrow, "When the Goblins came to take Kili, Fili fought to protect Kili…" As Bofur spoke Fili dropped his gaze to the ground, ashamed of not being able to protect his younger brother. Bofur finished with "But they outnumbered the lad and beat him within an inch of his life, What you see isn't the worst of it, he has a handful of messed up ribs and a bloody shoulder."

Fili, was not sure what he was expecting to be scolded for, but he waited all the same…maybe it wasn't that he did something wrong in Thorin's eyes, but the fact he felt guilty and wished that someone would punish him for it, for not being able to protect Kili from whatever caused those horrifying screams.

Thorin placed his hand on Fili's shoulder, "Fili, are you alright?" he asked, slowly leaning his head down a bit trying to catch Fili's gaze.

Fili's eyes flickered to Thorin's as he pulled his head up slowly, "I- Thorin I…"

Thorin shook his head, "Don't start with that Fili…" Thorin said, refusing to let Fili blame himself. "I need to know if you are alright…"

Fili's eyes were glassy and red but he nodded his head, "Yes Uncle…I will be fine."

Thorin clasped his hand to Fili's shoulder "Good…now I want you to go rest…I need some time to think" he said, still looking into Fili's blue eyes, "Understood?"

Fili slowly nodded, "Y-yes sir…"

Thorin then looked to Bofur, who gave a nod, and started helping Fili back to the wall._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? Feelings? I would love to hear what you all thought of this chapter, The next chapter we will bring all the Durins back together=).<strong>_

_**Thank you all so much for reading=). as always, I welcome Comments, Suggestions and reviews with open arms! Ttyl.**_

_**Anyone want to chat PM me. I have Kik, Tumblr, etc.**_

_**p.S: I use the copy paste method, does anyone know how to make it space more between the texts? Like the space between the "Fili slowly" and "Thorin then" above**_


	12. The return of a prince

Hello everyone!

I want to start out with a HAPPY (late) Halloween! and a Great big apology for taking so long . I am truly sorry that it had taken so long but I do have not 1 but 2 chapters ready! I am posting this one today and was thinking about posting the next one on Thursday or Sunday, what do yall think?

I want to thank every so much for coming back to read this one and sticking with me! Also I want to thank my Amazing Beta who had helped me more then she knows, MercedesAsheSorrel.

I try my best to reply to my reviews in PM's and I am going to try much harder to keep up (because I know this time I really slacked off had a lot going on.) but I have a few amazing Guest viewers and I wanted I would love to respond to you much sooner so you should sign up! =) It is free and I would love to be able to speak to you!

One of you asked;  
><strong>"Guest chapter 1 . Sep 28<strong>

**im just wondering is this in the book or are they something you wrote"** The book is "The Hobbit" by "J. R. R. Tolkien" and all characters BUT Nazal belong to "J. R. R. Tolkien"

I would say I created Nazal but that would not be completly true, he created himself one night. As for the story Goblin town is in the book, but I changed it, twisted it and added the torture scene etc, Most of it is changed but it all still belongs to J.R.R Tolkien if that makes since? It is a fan altered fiction=). I hope that helps?

Okay I think I have ran my trap long enough, With one more appology, Welcome back to __**"Son's Of Durin: Goblin Town"**__

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously in GT~<strong>_

Due to the groan followed by labored breaths , Thorin looked up from his hands to face his nephew. What he saw, took him by surprise. Thorin stood quickly

"Fili! What has happened to you?" he asked, his eyes starting on Fili's face then scan down Fili's body taking in all his wounds. The prince had black eyes, a reset nose, split lip, bruised cheek, blood marks on his neck, and at the start of his tunic there was a deep bruise showing.

Fili shook his head, "That is not important right now, Tell me about Kili!" the prince demanded.

Bofur looked to Thorin, his features full of sorrow, "When the Goblins came to take Kili, Fili fought to protect Kili…" As Bofur spoke Fili dropped his gaze to the ground, ashamed of not being able to protect his younger brother. Bofur finished with "But they outnumbered the lad and beat him within an inch of his life, What you see isn't the worst of it, he has a handful of messed up ribs and a bloody shoulder."

Fili, was not sure what he was expecting to be scolded for, but he waited all the same…maybe it wasn't that he did something wrong in Thorin's eyes, but the fact he felt guilty and wished that someone would punish him for it, for not being able to protect Kili from whatever caused those horrifying screams.

Thorin placed his hand on Fili's shoulder, "Fili, are you alright?" he asked, slowly leaning his head down a bit trying to catch Fili's gaze.

Fili's eyes flickered to Thorin's as he pulled his head up slowly, "I- Thorin I…"

Thorin shook his head, "Don't start with that Fili…" Thorin said, refusing to let Fili blame himself. "I need to know if you are alright…"

Fili's eyes were glassy and red but he nodded his head, "Yes Uncle…I will be fine."

Thorin clasped his hand to Fili's shoulder "Good…now I want you to go rest…I need some time to think" he said, still looking into Fili's blue eyes, "Understood?"

Fili slowly nodded, "Y-yes sir…"

Thorin then looked to Bofur, who gave a nod, and started helping Fili back to the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>~Now, in Goblin town… Chapter 12: "The return of a prince.~<strong>

* * *

><p>Thorin did not know how much time had passed since he had returned to the cells. He was overwhelmed with grief, regret, and guilt. This was his fault entirely and the king knew it too well. Both of his sister's sons were not faring well, one perhaps dead, and the other, suffering in silence, or at least as silent as he could be.<p>

The thought caused Thorin to look across the cell at Fili. He was sleeping, propped up by a pile of coats against the back wall. Bofur was next to him dabbing sweat off of the prince's brow with a piece of cloth that must have been ripped from one of their tunics. This caused Thorin to worry more, it was not hot enough there to remove their coats, much less sweat? So, the question now is, was it from pain or fever? The king then felt his heart sink at the thought as he forced himself to swallow his guilt and stand,

"Balin, have you looked at Fili?" he asked the elder Dwarf, knowing that Oin could not get close enough to examine his nephew.

Balin shook his head, "I'm afraid not lad, at the time he was too hurt to move, Bofur looked him over and did the best he could."

Bofur looked toward the King, "Thorin…I am no healer, we have no way to clean it, so…we have been trying to keep it covered until we can…" the toymaker said, his tone full of sorrow as he added, "I-I fear he is getting worse" Bofur said looking to Fili, as the prince flinched in his sleep, his expression never calming through his slumber, it was obvious that the prince had never rested.

Thorin let out a sigh, his fears confirmed, "I… need to see it, I need to see his wound."

Bofur cringed at the thought but gave a slow nod, "you can only see so much of it through the shirt…" he warned.

Thorin took a deep breath, worried about what he may find. He moved the makeshift bandage made from the tunic, so that he could see the wound. Fili groaned but did not wake. With his uncle back he was able to sleep deeper than he had been able to before, able to step down from the role of authority and let his mind rest, what little it could. Moving the ripped tunic more so that he could see the wound, Thorin let out a defeated breath as his heart sank into his stomach.

Bofur, must have seen the kings worried expression for he asked, "Is it...?"

"It…it has given way to infection" the king said, with a heavy heart.

It was bad enough that Kili was tortured and the king had no idea where he was now or what they were doing to him, but to add to Thorin's full plate he had returned to find that Fili had been severely beaten as well and his nephew's wound had given into infection. There was not much that the king could do other than return the bandage to Fili's chest and pray that they find a way to clean it properly.

Bofur asked the question that they knew the answer to, though they all wished for a different answer, or that they were wrong, "What, are we going to do?"

The king pushed himself to his feet, letting out a sigh "Unless you have found a way out of these cells Bofur, I fear there is little we can do." The king told the toy maker defeated, as he walked over to sit against the back of the cell.

* * *

><p>All of the sudden Thorin could once again hear the sound of Goblins chants. The once stoic king, now crumbling on the inside stood, as he thought of the pain, torture and anguish that his boys had gone through. Thorin placed a hand on the ground pushing himself up to stand, then walking to the edge of the cell to see why the scum had returned. He could hear one Goblin shouting at the others,<p>

"I think I can handle some pathetic dwarves! Go help Father!"

Thorin recognized the voice, it was Nazal. The very thought of the mix breed made his blood boil yet there was a pain in his chest that killed some of the fire, it was the memories of how he last saw Kili, beaten, broken, branded and half drowned, and it was all Thorins fault, or so he believed. If he had only left the boys at home, if he had only told them no, if he had not promised their mother that he would protect them…If he had not been their uncle, then the boys….both Kili and Fili would still be okay…still alive and strong…But a king could not think like this. He had done this, and his nephews were paying the price for it, but sitting in self-pity would not help them.

As Nazal emerged from the shadows, Thorin could see a body in the beast's arms and despite what he had seen, a small glimmer of hope sparked in his soul for a moment.

"Kili!" Thorin shouted, as he grabbed at the bars in the front of the cell yelling again "Kili! Can you hear me?!"

Thorin could hear Nazal speak as the beast approached the cells. "Do not yell." the mix breed asked, but to Thorin's ears it sounded more like an order. The tall mix stood only twenty feet from the cell.

Thorin glared hatefully at the creature and with a venomous hiss, spat out "Do not tell me what to do Goblin scum!" before he finished with, "Now give us Kili back!"

"Step back or I will Not return…" Nazel seemed to be thinking for a moment, before saying "…Kee-lee" he spoke softly, as he brushed some hair out of Kili's face with one

finger, being gentle with the body he cradled to his chest with one arm.

Thorin was sure that his heart stopped at the hybrid's instructions. He did not like it holding his dear nephew nor did he like taking orders from it, however he swallowed his pride and took three steps backwards, refusing to look away from Kili's limp body.

* * *

><p>Had Fili known he was dreaming, this would have made more since to the prince, but unfortunately he did not,<p>

Fili sat on his bed in his and his brother's room, across from him his little brother was sleeping soundly in his own bed. Fili had sat there peacefully watching him for a while now, wondering if it was odd that he was doing so. He did not understand why, but he had a deep need to see his brother, a deep need to know that Kili was alright, to know that he was alive, well, and healthy. The whole time that the blond prince sat watching Kili sleep, he had a burning pain in his shoulder that never let up. Turning to look at his shoulder the prince saw something yellow leaking out of a shoulder wound, but where did the wound come from, he wondered. At first it had frightened him, but then he looked back to his peacefully sleeping brother and despite the pain, all in the world was well again. He let out a breath thankful for such and wondered why he was feeling this way. Fili closed his eyes for a moment then lay back, and a sweet darkness took him.

There was darkness at first, and then far into the distance he could hear his brother's name being shouted. Fili let out a groan, "You're going to wake him..." he whispered as he opened his eyes, seeing that Kili was laying on the bed still…but now covered in blood?

Fili went into a panic, his eyes widening, his breath speeding and frantically looking from side to side for the danger that did this, but no one was to be seen. As soon as Fili's eyes returned to Kili he was gone, like fading smoke. "Kili!" he heard again, but the voice was a little closer now. He smelt the horrible smell of stagnant water and moss and then the room around him turned to stone and he saw Kili being drug out of a door by Goblins and he was calling for his brother. Then all the memories rushed back as Fili's eyes snapped open and reality returned to him all at once, all his pain and memories, he let out a small cry that Bofur must have heard for the toy maker was at Fili's side in only moments of the sound. Fili, trying to push himself up, felt Bofur's steady hands grab his arm and start to help him rise.

"Are you alright lad?" he heard the toymaker ask.

The eldest heir was far from alright but he responded with an unsteady, "Y-yeah…what is going on?" he brought a hand to the side of his head, the pain from being beaten not letting him forget it.

"A big goblin is bringing Kili back…" the toymaker answered, as he helped Fili to his feet.

The golden haired prince felt a ray of hope was over him as he heard the news that Kili was returning, so he tried to rush to the cell wall to see for himself but nearly fell within the first two steps. If it had not been for Bofur catching him, he would had hit the stone ground.

"Easy lad!" he heard his friend scold him but he didn't care. Fili steadied himself then patted Bofur's shoulder "I'm better now…" the elder brother said before adding in a whisper. "I...don't want him to see me requiring help." flashing Bofur a smile, the first smile since his brother had been taken, the golden haired prince then walked with a limp toward Thorin.

As his eyes started to adjust to the darkness once more, he saw through the bars the large Goblin mix standing tall. Fili's eyes narrowed at the beast, he was about to comment when his voice was stopped as his eyes trailed down the beast's body, seeing Kili laying in its arms…His brother was shirtless, his hair covering his face, blood covering the beasts arm and the prince could see purple, blue, black and yellow all over his brothers body and the lacerations nearly made the prince sick to his stomach. What had happened to his Kili? What horror!?

The sight had the same effect as if someone would have hit Fili in the face with an iron skillet. He couldn't breathe, the air catching in his chest. His eyes went wide as the panic took over his entire body, "He…is he?..." was all he could choke out, still unable to bring in a complete breath.

"I'm not sure…" Thorin admitted, as he watched Nazal come closer.

The beast then looked to Fili who had joined Thorin, it was obvious that the golden haired Dwarf was wounded, but Nazal could not risk them trying anything…he did not want to have to hurt any of them more so the beast stopped moving.

"Light Dwarf, Hated Dwarf, both of you go to the back…I will only then give 'Kee-lee, to Thorin." his eyes shot to each of the dwarves studying them, he was trying to find if he had said the Dwarfs name right or not, he had heard Thorin yell Kili's name a few times, but when shouted it sounded like you drug out the name.

Fili took a step closer, "NO! I-I will not step back! I want my brother back, G-give him back!" he had shouted, letting his age get the better of him.

Hearing the outburst, Nazal took a step back. "Then we wait until you sleep." the mix said and started to lower himself to sit, but Thorin spared no time to correct this and barked out,

"Fili! Do it!" he growled in a loud, unmistakably angry voice. "I did not raise you to act a fool! Go to the back!"

The king sounded as if he hated the blond at that moment…Thorin had not realized how harsh his tone was through his worry for his youngest, only he knew the degree of torture that Kili had been through. Fili winched hard as if taking a physical hit from his uncle, but he obeyed and with Bofur's help the prince moved to the back of the cell.

Nazal then stepped forward again and used his free hand that he had used to pet Kili, to grab the keys from the hook and reach forward, unlocking the cell. Thorin did not move, not wanting to make the mix breed change his mind. The king was quiet and simply kept an icy stare on the mix. Nazal stepped inside the cell and taking better hold of Kili he handed him out to Thorin, taking special care not to move him in any way that would cause him pain. As soon as the prince's uncle had hold of him, Nazal took a step back grabbing the door and backed out without ever turning his back on them. The mix then locked the door and walked over to the rock with the hook where he hung the keys, turning to look to the Dwarves again.

Fili stood at the back wall, being supported heavily by Bofur. The prince was more than upset by Thorin yelling at him, it would have most likely hurt Fili, if it had not been for his worry for his brother, he could see Kili being passed to his uncle, and not moving in the least, his body limp. Fili's heart fell and he slowly started to move forward again as the gate locked

"T-Thorin…is he...?" but to the prince's dismay, Thorin did not answer. He did not look to him…nor did he give any hint to have heard him at all.

Thorin's gaze was cast down on Kili, the king looked physically sick as he stared down at his nephew. Fili moved closer, and if not for Bofur's help yet again, the prince would have fallen hard.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>To be continued on Wednesday after midnight, Thursday or Sunday, what do you vote?<strong>_

**Well that is all for Chapter 12. As always I crave your feedback so please give it to me=) I hope it was ok. I have gotten a little rusty I think. I am working full time now and it had effected my writing time lol. **

**Thoughts? Feelings? As always I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter, in the next chapter you will see a vulnerable side of our Stoic King.**

**Thank you so much for reading as always =). **

**I welcome Comments, Suggestions and reviews with open arms! Anyone who want to chat PM me. I have Kik, Tumblr, etc. I even just started a FB page to give sneak peaks to upcoming chapters and what not.**  
><strong> s:  / w w w . facebook DOT co m / pages / Sons-Of-Durin-Goblin-Town / 389866544503821**


	13. I'll sing you a lullaby

I want to thank all of you for your reviewers=) you keep me going and inspired so thank you so very much=) and as always I would like to thank my amazing beta MercedesAsheSorrel!

Okay, so most of you know, the newest trailer came out today! What did you think? I nearly died when Thorin...wait, don't want to spoil anything =P but check it if you havent!

To my 2 guest reviewers.

1: You are right it should be Than vs Then I do apologize and will fix it asap thank you=).

2: Thank you so very much! That is soo sweet! You should make an account and mail me so that I can mail you=).

**The song is by "Secret Guarden" it is called "Sleep Song" I edited it of course, but check it out, amazing song. The scene where the song takes place is all thanks to "Audrey Spirit" she suggested the song when I told her how much the music inspired me and that's when that scene was born lol. Thank you so much girl!**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Now, in Goblin town… Chapter 13: "I'll sing you a lullaby."~<strong>

* * *

><p>Fili stood at the back wall, being supported heavily by Bofur. The prince was more than upset by Thorin yelling at him, it would have most likely hurt Fili, if it had not been for his worry for his brother, he could see Kili being passed to his uncle, and not moving in the least, his body limp. Fili's heart fell and he slowly started to move forward again as the gate locked<p>

"T-Thorin…is he...?" but to the prince's dismay, Thorin did not answer. He did not look to him…nor did he give any hint to have heard him at all.

Thorin's gaze was cast down on Kili, the king looked physically sick as he stared down at his nephew. Fili moved closer, and if not for Bofurs help yet again, the prince would have fallen hard.

"Thorin…How is he?" he asked again, a bit louder, not realizing that his uncle could be in shock. To the blond's surprise, there was an answer, but it did not come from Thorin...It came from Nazal.

"Kee-Lee Lives, he did not die if that is what you ask…Kee-lee is strong." The beast spoke.

Fili had forgotten about the mix, the shadows hiding most of it. The creature continued to speak and Fili looked to it, hatred in his eyes. "His organs are untouched, his heart is safe, no lung damage…only bone have been broken and skin lashed and blistered…the dark one will live" the mix explain that he did not wound anything that would cause death, not realizing the infection, blood loss and the overall combination could kill the dwarf.

As Fili listened to Nazal speak he felt tears assault his eyes, "You...you did this to him?" the blond asked, holding back anger until he knew, he did not expect the answer he got…

"Yes, I made sure only I was to touch Kee-Lee" the hybrid felt like he had protected Kili, knowing the other would had done worse to Kili, only to kill him in the end.

Fili though, did not see things the same way, he felt his body shiver with anger, with rage, he dropped to the ground taking Bofur by surprise who did not have time to catch the prince, he picked up a leg bone, not worrying about what it had come from, and then jolted toward Nazal hitting the cage "OPEN THIS DOOR! FACE ME BEAST!" he shouted, before screaming out in agonized pain. Fili dropped to his knees holding his ribs moaning in pain as he still tried to hurt the creature.

"Have you no soul? K-Kili is pure, he is young! He took my place! You're a monster! A Mahal forsaken beast!" he spat holding his throbbing ribs as his body shook with his own pain.

The next thing the prince knew is Bofur had an arm around him and was trying to help him up, as the beast finally responded, it sounded wounded.

"Nazal has a soul…mother gave me one…If I faces you, Kee-lee will be sad…he was sad the last time, that you were beat." Nazal was strong, and he knew without trying he would beat Fili which would break Kili's heart. The mix had seen how Fili tried to protect Kili in the beginning and how Kili reacted when Fili was beat down, they had a bond like the mix had never seen before and he would not dare break something so beautiful. The Mix looked to Kili, then without waiting for a reply he turned walking away.

* * *

><p>They did not know how much time had passed, as Thorin held Kili's sobbing form to his own shaking body. Thorin was more fearful now then he had ever been in his life, more afraid then losing Erebor 100 times over. His nephew's back was becoming infected, and there was nothing that he could do to help him, they were trapped in the dark, scummy, limited chambers of Goblin Town, with little water and no clean bandages or salves. The stoic king heard Kili's sobs and pulled the prince closer to his own chest, holding the dark haired dwarf as close to himself as he comfortably could, not wanting to hurt Kili anymore than he was. Thorin started to gently brush Kili's hair back gently with his free hand as his own tears escaped. He had almost wished that Kili had not woken up, if to spare him from this awful pain.<p>

Thorin felt like an invisible force had its claws wrapped around his heart squeezing the life from it, clawing down the emotional wall he had built. The king was feeling emotionally weak himself. Thorin had to look away for a moment to swallow the lump forming in his throat. He needed to try to distract his mind for even only a moment, from the lacerated, broken, bloody dwarf that laid in his lap, the one that he called his youngest nephew.

Something possessed Thorin to look back down at Kili. It was then that he saw Kili's suffering, glassy brown orbs… They looked to be longing, as though they were expecting something from Thorin, needing something from him, and it was then that he was reminded that he had to be strong for them, he had to be strong for those deep brown pools as well as the crystal blue sapphires. With that thought Thorin glanced to Fili. The young dwarf's face was shadowed out by the darkness of the cell, the torch light not reaching the heir's features, but even so, Thorin could tell that the prince never took his eyes off of Kili.

Kili was Fili's world, Thorin had known this to be true since the boys were young. Fili would have done anything for Kili and his wounds proved that. Thorin found himself worrying about Fili, knowing how this must be effecting his oldest.

A cry brought Thorin's gaze back to Kili, his nephew's eyes were squeezed shut with tears escaping as the prince gritting his teeth in anguish. This expression lasted for several moments then Kili's eyes stayed shut but his features relaxed some as Thorin smoothed his hair back, like he did when Kili would catch flu as a child. The king then did something that he had not done since they had been in the shire, he took in a breath, then began to sing to his nephew.

* * *

><p>Bofur had been setting next to Fili in the shadows, watching Thorin care for his youngest nephew…He had never seen his king so wounded, so emotionally defeated. The toy maker was thinking over this horrific time when his attention was drawn away by Thorin. He heard his king start to hum, then sing...Bofur stood as he watched Thorin and Kili from the distance, the words that he heard his king sing brought tears to the dwarfs eyes.<p>

Even with his voice breaking at parts from sorrow, Thorin sang;

"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
>Back to the years of Erebor and Thrain<br>And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
>Bless you with love for the road that you go<p>

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
>With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet<br>And may you need never to banish misfortune  
>May you find kindness in all that you meet<p>

May there always be Mahal's guards to watch over you  
>To guide you each step of the way<br>To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
>Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay<p>

May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
>Be loved in return to the end of your days<br>Now fall off to sleep, my dear youngest prince,  
>I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay"<p>

When the king's song came to an end Bofur glanced around the area seeing all the dwarves standing, except for Fili and Kili. The company was staring at their king, most with glassy, tear filled eyes. Bofur thought back to the last time that he had heard that song, it was back when Kili was just a toddler, with a bad chest infected. Bofur, being the nearest to Thorin now, besides Kili of course…he could hear something he had not heard before: Thorin's sobs.

"T-Thorin?" Bofur asked, concerned for his king, Bofur took a few steps closer.

What Thorin said next stopped his friend's heart. "We are going to lose him…"

"Don't say that! He…he just needs rest" Bofur tried to reassure. Then he looked to Kili and his heart skipped a beat at the image, the light from the torches reaching the boy for the first time since his return. Kili's eyes were blistered from the heat of the iron, his face bruised and dirty, his chest bloody and bruised, but worse he did not look to be breathing.

"He...he is asleep...I can feel him breathing, his breaths are very light though." Thorin said, he must have seen Bofur's concerned expression. The king then added in, "His wounds are too grave, his body too broken, and there is too much filth here to properly care for him...He will take to infection here...Kili is too weak to survive this…" Thorin said.

The king had lost so many dear to him. He had always feared the worse when those he loved fell ill, but he had always put on a strong face for them, he believed in them...but this time, to believe in Kili's survival would be to believe that Thorin could take down a dragon single-handedly...it was an impossible dream.

Before Bofur could speak, Thorin said, "I should have never brought him here Bofur…" then the king glanced to Fili, resting against the wall...the blond was beaten and broken as well.

Bofur followed Thorin's gaze, he didn't know what to say for a moment, Thorin's grieved expression was hard to adjust to. After a few moments the toy maker found his words as he knelt near Thorin, placing his hand on his kings shoulder ,

"Thorin, you know Kili…There is no way that you could have left him behind…I know all seems hopeless now, but we will find away… Kili is strong willed, he will not so easily give in, and we won't either…We will find a way to care for him properly"

Bofur's words of comfort, seemed to pain Thorin worse, the king stopped petting Kili only long enough to swat Bofur's hand away from his shoulder.

"Do I look like a child Bofur? False words of comfort mean nothing to me…I see things for what they are, now leave me with my nephew" he growled as he took his piercing cold glare from Bofur and looked to Kili with a sorrowfulness that Bofur had not seen before, at least not in Thorin before. The toymaker took his leave, turning to return to Fili, who must of heard at least some of their conversation, judging by the look and the oldest heirs face.

Bofur sat next to Fili, between the prince and Balin and Dawlin's cell. The toymaker then spoke "He doesn't mean it lad… he's just scared…" Bofur tried to comfort the young dwarf.

Fili offered a weak, hollow smile "I know…" he whispered, wanting to believe in his brother, but the faith just wasn't there. "I'm…going to go check on them" Fili forced himself up, walking toward Thorin.

Balin walked over sitting next to the bars closest to Bofur "If we are to lose Kili, we will lose Thorin as well…"

Bofur frowned, "I'm afraid you are not entirely right Balin…. if we are to lose Kili…we will lose all three of them…" the toymaker responded as he watched Fili stiffly work his way to the ground to set near Thorin. Bofur could see the movement was clearly torture on Fili's body, he could see the prince sharply gasped as he quickly cradled his ribs finally reaching the ground. Fili was in more pain then any of them knew, and he was just hiding it well. Bofur saw a short word exchange between Fili and Thorin, then the two seemed to sit in silence for the time.

Balin's voice broke through the thoughts that were cluttering the toymaker's mind "I say you are right about that lad, and I fear there is little we can do for them, that you have not already done." Balin said regrettably.

Bofur gave a slow nod "Aye…"

Bofur considered the boys poor mother, if she knew of this…if they all died here, would she ever know what came of them? Would she know the pain her sons suffered…would the beautiful Dwarfdam suffer the loss of her only remaining family? Worse…would she blame the brother that loved her so dearly?

As his thoughts traveled he watched the Durin's... Thorin's back was to him and Fili's right side, he could see Kili's legs but Thorin's body blocked most of the prince's…The toy maker sat, watching them a long time as his mind worked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~To be continued~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>So that is all she wrote this time around=).<strong>

**I am rather proud of the song scene so please let me know your thoughts. Also is there anything special that yall would like to see in the next? suggestions etc?**

**As I always say,**

I welcome Comments, Suggestions and reviews with open arms! Anyone who want to chat PM me,  
>I have Kik: Carvingforjoy<br>Tumblr name: YonaKurem  
>etc. I even just started a FB page to give sneak peaks to upcoming chapters and what not.<br>s: / / w w w . facebook DOT co m / pages / Sons-Of-Durin-Goblin-Town / 389866544503821


End file.
